Getting Together
by hockeymom
Summary: This is my take on how Tony and Ziva could become a couple. Warning: This will be mostly fluff with some smut thrown in to keep it exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva's heart thundered in her ears as she stood out of sight, waiting for Tony, whom she'd spent most of the day avoiding, to leave for home. She watched as her partner stood, opened a drawer and pulled out his Sig and badge, then slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his jacket. He stopped at her desk and looked around. Seeing her own backpack and jacket gone he shook his head and then headed to the elevator. She watched as he jabbed the down button. When the doors opened she tensed and timing it perfectly she rushed forward, slipping between the closing doors. Immediately, she felt Tony's eyes on her.

"I thought you left already." He was surprised to see her.

"No. I was waiting for you." Ziva, her eyes studying the elevator floor, was unable to look at Tony. Their future depended on his reaction to what she was about to say. "I wanted to...., to apologize for my behavior earlier. I, uh crossed a line. I am sorry."

When Tony made no reply Ziva glanced up at his face. He was studying her, his emerald eyes filled with emotions she was unable to read.

"Tony?" she asked confusion marring her face. She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Sorry Ziva. I can't accept your apology." Tony told her firmly just as the elevator doors opened to the parking garage.

Ziva swallowed hard as sadness and regret slammed through her body. Tears flooded her eyes, which she blinked rapidly, not wanting him to see her pain. She nodded, and dropped her eyes to the ground again. "I understand," she told him, her voice thick with emotion. "I will request a transfer back to Israel first thing Monday morning." Then she hurried from the elevator, heading for her car, not daring to wait for his reply.

"Ziva! Ziva wait!" She heard Tony calling her, but refused to stop. She wouldn't, couldn't allow him to see the tears now running down her cheeks. He would know then that her heart was breaking and she couldn't bear that, it would simply be too humiliating. To have him know that she wanted to be more than simply partners and friends while he didn't was just too painful. She should have heeded her father's lessons, love was a weakness, and showing it even more so. She had lost her edge, relaxed her Mossad training, and now she would have to live with the painful consequences.

Tony chased after his partner, his own heart now hammering inside his chest. He knew she had misunderstood him and he had to stop her, had to explain to her what he'd meant. He reached out and grabbed her arm just above the elbow, pulling her to a stop.

"Ziva wait. Please." Tony knew he had to get her to listen to him or he would lose her forever, and being that she was the only woman he loved more than life itself, and could envision spending the rest of his life with, he refused to let that happen.

Ziva pulled free of Tony's hold, her bag falling to the ground, angry now and in her desperation to get away from him, no longer caring if he saw her tears. "What Tony? What is so important?" she demanded, her voice breaking. "You have already said you can not accept my apology, what can there be left to say?" she asked, not sure how much more her battered heart could take.

"You didn't let me finish, just like you didn't give me a chance to respond this morning before you ran off," Tony ground out, his own desperation turning briefly to anger.

Ziva nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. Tony was correct. She had run off this morning, and again just now. She took a deep breath and managed to stop the sobs wanting to explode from her body.

"Ziva, look at me please," he slipped a hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up. "Why do you want to go back to Israel?"

Ziva sighed and shook her head. "I do not want to Tony, but if you can not forgive what I did this morning, how can we remain partners? I..., I am the one who k-kissed you, I should be the one t-to leave the team, yes?"

"No Ziva, absolutely not," Tony replied hurriedly. "Neither one of us is going to leave the team. When I said I couldn't accept your apology it wasn't because I can't forgive you. It's because there's nothing to forgive. When you kissed me..., well if you'd given me a chance I would have...."

"Yes Tony, what would you have done?" Ziva asked, looking up into his green eyes. Her heart pounding with a mix of hope and fear.

"This!" Tony reached out and pulled her body to his, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, gentle and loving and Ziva melted against him. Tony deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips before slipping between them to sweep around her mouth. He tasted the tears that had run down her face and over her lips. It broke his heart that she had been in so much pain because of him.

He pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Spend the weekend with me?"

"Yes!" Ziva smiled back at him, happiness shining from her eyes as she bent down to pick up her bag. Tony took it from her and, started to lead her towards his car.

"Wait," she pulled back and he panicked for a moment, thinking she'd changed her mind. She hurried over to her mini, unlocked the door and reached inside. He smiled when he saw her emergency bag in her hand. She walked back to his side and slipped her hand in his.

(TIVA)

AN: I have this story mostly written and am steadily working on the last few chapers. I will update if you all review and tell me you think it's a decent start. Just a warning it will be mostly fluff with some smut thrown in to keep it exciting. So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Going Broke

AN: Oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one, so here it is. I obviously don't own NCIS, or Tony and Ziva would definitely be together. That said, please continue to read and review.

(TIVA)

Ziva watched her partner across the bullpen, a smile of amazement gracing her face. Tony was silently tossing crumpled-up paper ball after crumpled-up paper ball at McGee. He was trying to see how many it would take before the younger man lost his temper. So far he had tossed 32 directly at Tim's head. Each had bounced off, with most surprisingly, deflecting into the trash can. Finally, just as Tony was poised to throw number 37, McGee lost it.

He stood up from his desk so fast his chair hit the cabinet behind it. "Jeez Tony, can't you find something productive to do!" Then he stormed off towards the back elevator.

Tony turned and smiled sheepishly at Ziva. Their eyes connected and Ziva burst out laughing. After a moment Tony joined in. He looked around the bullpen and realized they were alone. He stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk, sitting on the corner.

"You are such a naughty boy Tony." Ziva scolded.

"I thought you liked it when I'm naughty?" Tony asked, his eyebrows wiggling.

Ziva smiled seductively, stood up and leaned in close to Tony. "I love when you are so naughty, that you are very good." Her breath caressed his cheek.

Tony groaned, his pants suddenly feeling two sizes too small. He looked down and noticed Ziva's hardened nipples through her lightweight shirt. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but didn't dare to, not here.

"You're killing me Ziva."

"Mm, but an excellent way to go, yes?"

(TIVA)

The following Friday found Tony and Ziva shopping at a local pharmacy. Ziva was picking up a few things to keep at Tony's place, instead of carrying them back and forth everyday. She had a basket filled with deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. She was picking out a new toothbrush when Tony came up behind her. He dumped his purchases into the basket and Ziva burst out laughing.

"Do you think five packages are enough Tony?" she asked eying the boxes of condoms.

"Well Ziva, I seem to remember having to run to the store last weekend when we ran out. Then I had to buy more on Wednesday. So I thought what the heck and decided to buy them all at once." Tony explained as he took the basket. He frowned. "Why do you think we need more?"

Ziva laughed again as she pulled him towards the register.

(TIVA)

The following week Tony made the same purchase, adding one more package, as they had run out again on Thursday, and Tony had to go out and buy more. He picked them up when he went out on a coffee run, and when he and Ziva went out to pick up a suspect he brought it up.

"You know I love making love to you, Sweet Cheeks, but this is getting very expensive. I think we're going to have to find an alternative."

Ziva nodded. "I already thought of that, Tony. I couldn't believe it cost forty-seven dollars last week. That's why I called and made an appointment to see about having an IUD inserted."

"Thank God," Tony replied smirking,"I'd lose an awful lot of weight if I had to chose between eating and making love you."

Ziva rolled her eyes laughing.

(TIVA)

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love knowing that people enjoy the madness that reigns in my mind! Now moonchild712, j93a95, starbucks71121, ark030288, Irishpride17, ehangel, Rain N. Rolling, and Mere-Bear-Maryy, you've all placed this on your alert list, so I know you're reading, please tell me what you think. Thanks.

PS: Go NY Rangers!


	3. Togetherness

Tony struggled up the stairs and into the building with two cardboard boxes. He couldn't believe how little Ziva possessed. The first time he'd gone to her new apartment had been three weeks after they'd gotten together, just over six months since she'd returned from Israel. He'd been shocked to say the least. Before Vance had sent her back to Israel, Ziva's apartment had been beautiful and homey. A place Tony loved to visit, it had been a reflection of the woman herself. Vibrant, colorful, daring, yet dignified. A place that welcomed you and made you want to stay.

Ziva's new apartment was the complete opposite. It was a studio apartment with a tiny kitchen area. A mattress and box springs were placed across one wall, opposite a coffee table holding a television, dvd player and an alarm clock. A small basket held the chargers for her cell phone and laptop, and the usb cord for her ipod. Her laptop was sitting on top of the dark navy blue blanket on her bed. The lone window was covered by a room darkening shade, but no curtains.

"Where's all your stuff?" Tony asked her, his shock apparent in his voice.

"When I returned from Israel I was not sure how long I would be allowed to stay, so I did not bring much this time." Ziva had looked at the floor while she answered. It was still with her, the fear of being sent home again, only this time it would be even worse. She would lose Tony for sure.

It had been then that Tony decided to ask Ziva to move in with him. It hurt him to see Ziva living in such a lonely place, and to know that this was what she had been going home to, every night, since she'd returned to the States. He knew better than to push, so he decided to wait a few weeks, while keeping her at his place as much as he could during that time. After that it had taken a few weeks of cajoling, but, in the end he had finally convinced her that he wanted her with him all the time, and that it was ridiculous for them to keep paying for two apartments.

Ziva walked up behind him carrying her duffel bag and laptop bag. She was thrilled to be moving in with Tony, although at first she had been uncertain. Ziva loved him and knew that she wanted to spend all her time with him, however she was not so sure that was really what Tony wanted. She knew her apartment had appalled him. She, herself, hated it, but that was no reason for her to move in with him. After weeks of Tony's constant begging and arguing she had finally given in. From here on out they would be living together. They were a couple now, in a committed relationship. She just hoped he wouldn't do something that caused her to maim or kill him.

(TIVA)

Tony pulled out of Ziva, and brought her legs up and over his shoulders. Then he plunged back into her hot wetness, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oi Va'avoi Li _(Oh My God), _Tony." she cried out as he thrust into her, harder and deeper than before.

Tony loved her cries of pleasure. He also loved being able to being able to ride her bareback, which they had been doing since she'd had the IU thingy inserted three months ago. The only drawback was that Ziva's first period afterwards, and her last one, just two weeks ago, had been much heavier and very painful. However, they both felt freer in their lovemaking, and it had, amazingly, increased in frequency and intensity.

Tony felt Ziva's muscles begin to contract around him, and he began to come in response. He gripped her hips, following a primitive instinct, and pushed himself in even deeper, releasing spurt after spurt of come deep inside her.

(TIVA)

He was released with some 400 million other sperm, but he knew he would succeed. He was after all, a DiNozzo. Cockily, he rode the wave of ejaculation until it began to stall. Behind him were several million others, who had pushed their way to the front, to be released sooner, but, farther back than him. He began to wriggle and swim towards the opening up ahead, noting that some of the others were already deceased, while others were heading in the opposite direction. _Fools_.

Over the next several hours he continued on, seeking the prize, the egg. He kept a steady pace, and noted that more of his brothers had either perished, or wandered off. Some simply were too weak, others were malformed. _Take that guy for instance. How the hell was he supposed to get anywhere with two tails that kept hitting each other instead of propelling him forward. _He was now with only about another 100 sperm, and he knew he was superior to them all.

As the hours passed he felt himself changing, getting ready for his arrival to the egg. He could feel it nearby, drawing him closer. Then he saw it. It was already surrounded by 100 or so of his sperm-mates. Somehow they had beaten him here, but he knew he would be the winner of this race.

He began to beat his tail like a hyperactive child running around. He rammed the surface over and over, as he and his fellow sperm emitted enzymes to dissolve the barrier. They were working together, but really it was every sperm for himself.

He continued his frenzied ramming of the barrier, and finally he felt it. A small whole opening beneath him. A few more hits and he was in. He'd never doubted his success for a moment. His whole body tingled, and he knew this was going to be great!

(TIVA)

AN: Ok don't ask. Please? Alright, already. My son came home telling me how they saw part of an **_OLD_** movie in health class. The movie was 'Look Who's Talking'. Anyway that got me thinking, and, well, you just read the results. So tell me how crazy am I?

Just to let you all know this takes me through about five of the thirty pages I hae written That means I'll update again soon, if I get reviews, to inpire me to write more.

Also, ., Mrs. Fitzgerald, and NCISTivafan30, I know you're reading, so, how about giving me some love?


	4. Overworked?

Ziva rested her head on her desk. They had been working for nearly 36 hours straight and were no where closer to finding the killer than they had been at the murder scene. It was frustrating and Ziva had had enough. She was tired and hungry, having only eaten a cereal bar earlier with her morning tea. The only thing she wanted to do was go home with Tony, grab something to eat and fall asleep in his arms, as she had been doing for the past few months. She heard the ding of the elevator, and knowing Gibbs had returned, forced herself to sit up straight.

"Alright people what have we got?" Gibbs stood in the center of the bull pen and looked at his agents, his face growing red with anger when none of them responded. "Does anybody around here do any work? Do any of you have anything for me? McGee? DiNozzo? Ziva?!" Gibbs yelled as he turned to each agent.

Ziva stood up and started for Gibbs. "I'm still waiting to hear from some ...," her voice faded off as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony, concern written all over his face, heading towards her. Then she saw nothing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Tony grabbed Ziva before she could fall, and slowly lowered her to the ground. He knelt beside her, cradling her head with one hand, while brushing the hair from her face with the other.

"Ziva," he called softly, "come on, Sweet Cheeks, wake up for me."

Beside him, he was aware of his boss calling Ducky, and telling him to get up to the bull pen pronto.

"How is she, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his previous anger replaced with worry.

"She's starting to come around," Tony told Gibbs, noting that Ziva's eyelids were starting to flutter. He watched closely, and let out a sigh of relief when her eyes opened fully. "Hey, Honey. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Tony?" Her voice was soft and weak. "Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted, Sweet Cheeks," he told her helping her to slowly sit up and lean against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, too weak to even pretend she was alright.

Then Ducky was there beside them, checking her over. He checked her pulse and pupils, and asked her several questions. What had happened, had she been experiencing any pain, had she hit her head recently? Ziva answered no to each question.

"Well my dear, when was the last time you ate?" he questioned, knowing how diligent Gibbs' team was.

"I ah, I had a cereal bar this morning." Ziva replied softly.

"What time was that?" Ducky asked, already suspecting that was part of the problem.

Ziva frowned, trying to remember. "I am not sure. It was early. Tony?" She looked up at him, wondering if he knew the approximate time.

"It was just before your contact at the embassy called. That was around 0700."

Ziva nodded turning back to Ducky. She found him frowning at her. "My dear, that was nearly twelve hours ago. When was the last time you slept?"

"I have-, I mean we have all been catching bat naps here and there."

"Cat naps Ziva, cat naps," Tony told her chuckling softly.

She growled softly before commenting, "Does it really matter, Tony?"

"Well, yeah, kind of."

Neither of them noticed Ducky leaving them to go speak with Gibbs and Vance, who'd come down to see exactly what had happened.

Gibbs squatted down in front of Ziva. He studied her a moment, his expression unreadable. "You alright?"

Ziva nodded and held out a hand to him, the other already being held tightly by Tony. "I am fine Gibbs." She started to push herself up, and both men quickly helped pull her to her feet. Gibbs nodded.

"Take her home, Tony." he told his senior agent, aware that since gas prices had topped $3.50 a gallon, the two had been car pooling. "Make sure she gets something to eat. Not pizza, something with some nutritional value. Then both of you get some sleep. You too McGee. I don't want to see any of you back here until 0900."

Tony guided Ziva to her chair, then went to his desk. After shutting down his computer, he pulled his Sig and badge from the top right drawer, shrugged on his jacket, and grabbed his bag. When he returned to Ziva's desk, he found that she too had shut down her computer, and collected her Sig and badge. He helped her into her jacket, and then took her bag from her.

She refused to let go for a moment, not wanting to appear any weaker than she already had, but gave in after looking into Tony's eyes. She could see that although he was trying to act normal in front of Gibbs, Vance, Ducky and McGee, he was really worried about her.

(TIVA)

After helping Ziva into his mustang, Tony drove to the kosher restaurant they frequented near Dupont Circle. He knew that whenever possible, Ziva kept kosher, which wasn't more than a couple times a week due to their job and it's crazy schedule.

They were greeted by the hostess, and seated at a quiet table in all of twenty minutes from leaving headquarters. After taking their orders of water with a lime twist for Ziva, and a coke for Tony, she left them studying their menus.

Ziva decided to keep her meal on the side, not wanting to end up feeling stuffed when they finally got to crawl into bed for the night. She ordered an Israeli salad (finely diced tomatoes and cucumbers dressed with fresh lemon juice and olive oil), followed by chicken vegetable soup.

Tony having no such qualms ordered a Mediterranean salad (being with Ziva had helped him to start eating healthier), followed by a medium rare rib-eye steak, sautéed mushrooms and coleslaw.

After a few moments haggling they decided to share an order of hummus(a spread made from cooked mashed chickpeas, blended with tahini, olive oil, lemon juice, salt and garlic)and pita bread.

While they waited for their food, Tony took Ziva's hands in his.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked tentatively. He knew Ziva hated being fussed over most of the time, however, she liked knowing he cared, as long as he wasn't too obnoxious about it.

She smile softly. "I am fine, Tony, just very tired."

He nodded. "So you want to go to another hockey game this weekend?" he asked, changing the subject. He knew better than to push Ziva too much. Instead he concentrated on keeping the conversation light and varied, all the while watching her for subtle signs that she was still feeling unwell.

Ziva knew what Tony was watching her carefully, and was touched by his concern. The past six months had brought about major changes in their relationship. Ziva had found herself lowering the mask she hid her emotions behind more and more, while Tony no longer felt the need to hide behind comedic childish behavior. She no longer felt the need to be independent, and tough around him, and he began to drop the macho image, and show her the real man he kept inside. They had spent many nights, wrapped in each others arms, revealing their most private fears, dreams and secrets. In the end, it strengthened their relationship, bringing them even closer than ever. Their only regret was the need to keep it a secret from their family and friends.

(TIVA)

Ziva woke early the next morning, her senses slowly bringing her to life. Sound intruded on her slumber first, as rain pelted the window beside the bed and thunder roared across the sky. It was quickly followed by sight, when lightening flashed, illuminating the still darkened bedroom. Touch came when she sought the comfort of Tony's body wrapped and tangled around her own, and smell arrived last when she buried her face in his chest. She loved the smell that was uniquely him, a blend of his deodorant, toothpaste, the final remnants of his aftershave and his own musky scent.

She snuggled closer now, eyes shut against the storm. There was no way she was going running today. Only Tony knew how much thunder storms bothered her. She pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to block out the sights and sounds which brought to mind times of shelling, not blustery spring weather. She frowned as she slipped into sleep again, memories of her mother's death swirling in her mind.

Tony woke to the dark, dreary morning and smiled when Ziva snuggled closer to him. A quick glance at the clock told him that Ziva had skipped her morning run. A round of thunder and lightening, and the pounding of rain on window, revealed why. He noticed the frown that creased her face and wondered if she was remembering again.

He'd been very happy when Ziva had first started to confide in him. He had known her life hadn't been easy, but now he knew exactly how hard it had been. At first she told him about her work in Mossad. He'd been touched when she revealed her emotions about her first assignment. How second thoughts had swirled in her head, how her hand holding the gun had shook, and finally how she had cried in the shower later, trying to wash away her guilt. She told him how she had slowly built a wall around her emotions in order to survive.

Later she had told him about the atrocities she had witnessed as a child, watching as friends and loved ones were injured or killed by violence unimaginable to American children.

Finally one night, after she had told him about the bombing that had killed her mother and baby brother. How she and Tali had been trapped in the rubble with their bodies for hours, until rescuers finally dug them out. How her father had withdrawn from both his daughters, lost in grief for his wife and son. How Aunt Nettie had taken care of them until her father recovered. And how thunder storms brought it all back. He knew a lot of her secrets now, and most of the were extremely painful. He was amazed at her strength and bravery.

He brought his hand up and slid it into her abundant dark curls. He softly called her name. His hand slid over her cheek and cupped her chin, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Morning, Sweet Cheeks."

"Good morning, my Hairy Little Butt." she replied, her eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him. Just then lightening flashed, followed moments later by the rumble of thunder. Ziva winced, and Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?"

Ziva tipped her head back, bringing her lips to his. "For the most part, (kiss) however I could, (kiss) use a (kiss) distraction."

Tony smiled down at her, more than happy to oblige.

(TIVA)

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for all your reviews. I didn't get much written the last two nights. First the Rangers played game 4, AND WON! One more win and they move up to the semifinals. YEAH! Then it was payday and I had to run all kids of errands. But after all your reviews I felt I had to post something. I actually still have 4 more chapters ready to post. They just need a final going over for errors. But I want to stay ahead so I promise to finish #9 tonight, and to start #10. As for questions you've raised about the IUD, I promise those issues have been addressed in a future chapter. You'll just have to wait and see. As I've never had one myself, I have researched the subject completely, so it will be as accurate as possible, not using creative license. Thanks again for reviewing.


	5. Exams

AN: Ok I'm incredibly disappointed. On Chapter 3 I had 12 reviews. On chapter 4, despite getting over 200 hits in two days, I got **_one _**review. Please r&r. If people are no longer interested, or if I've taken it to an area or level that is not enjoyable, let me know and I'll just delete it and move on to another story. Thanks.

(TIVA)

Tony and Ziva arrived at work the following Monday morning to find McGee at his desk. They greeted each other and Tony asked where Gibbs was.

"Director's office," McGee replied as he turned and looked in that direction.

Tony and Ziva followed his gaze, and then looked at each other. They were about to settle at their desks when Ziva's phone rang. She and Tony were being called up to the Director's office.

They arrived to find Gibbs standing in front of Vance's desk a frown on his face. Vance was seated, a smug grin on his face. He stood when they arrived.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, thank you for joining us."

Tony nodded his welcome as they stood next to Gibbs

"Director." Ziva replied giving Gibbs a sidelong glance.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, although you're still a bit pale," Vance directed at Ziva.

"I assure you Director, I am fine." Ziva insisted.

"I'm very glad to hear that Officer David, because it seems you are past due for your yearly physical."

Ziva groaned. She hated going to the doctor's office. She tried to quickly think of a way out of it. "I do not understand why Americans feel the need to visit a doctor when they are not sick."

Tony snickered and Gibbs, while smirking himself, reached out and head smacked him.

"Really? Because Eli assured me that it is also standard practice for Mossad agents to have annual physicals to insure their fitness to be in the field. If you would prefer not to have one, I can assign you desk duty." Vance removed the tooth pick from his mouth, his eyes hard, as he studied Ziva.

"No Sir, that will not be necessary. I will arrange a physical." Ziva knew when she was defeated, although that didn't mean she had to like it.

"No need. I already arranged one for you, and Agent DiNozzo, who is also past due for his physical. The two of you are to report immediately to Bethesda Naval Hospital. They are expecting you." He smiled at the two agents.

"Really Sir...," Ziva started to argue.

"Gibbs," Vance interrupted her, "Unless these two come back with proof of physicals, they are assigned to desk duty, indefinitely."

Gibbs nodded. While he didn't often agree with Vance, this was one instance where he did. Any agent had to be physically fit to be in the field, not that he doubted either of his agents were, but he still needed a doc's confirmation. Besides, he was still a bit worried about Ziva. Vance was correct in telling her she was still pale. Gibbs had also noticed that she seemed more fatigued the last two days. He figured she was getting burned out and needed to take some time off, but he needed to know what exactly was going on with her.

Tony tensed as Ziva growled/groaned softly beside him. He knew she hated being ordered to see a doctor, but he was secretly relieved. He knew better than anyone that she wasn't totally well. He knew that for the last two days she had been fighting nausea and fatigue. She'd tried hiding it from him, and he hadn't figured out how to confront her about yet. Now, thanks to Vance, he wouldn't have to. He grabbed Ziva's elbow and pulled her towards the door.

"Let's go Ziva. We don't want to be late for our appointments."

She made another growling sound, but allowed him to lead her out of the office. She remained silent the entire time, as they collected their gear, rode in the elevator and drove to the hospital.

(TIVA)

Ziva tried to calm herself on the half hour ride to Bethesda. If she were honest with herself she knew why she didn't want to go for a physical. It was because she really hadn't been feeling well. She'd been tired and nauseous, and, this she found most embarrassing, unusually emotional.

She watched Tony as he parked the park, then removed the keys from the ignition. He turned to her, his eyes locking on hers. "Ready?" he asked.

Ziva placed a hand on his arm. "Tony," she spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, "I am scared."

Tony sighed in relief. She was finally going to talk to him. He looked over at her and wondered if anyone from NCIS would recognize the normally stoic Mossad officer. Her dark eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears, her face full of fear and vulnerability. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Talk to me, Zi," he urged her.

"You already know, Tony. You have been watching me, yes?" Ziva argued.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, but I'd rather you tell me in case I missed anything."

Ziva knew Tony was trying to lighten the mood so she played along. "You are a highly trained investigator, are you not? You do not miss anything, yes?"

"That is correct, my Crazy Little Ninja. In fact, I know that you've been very tired lately. Something that is very unusual for you, and that you've had an upset stomach for the last few days. I've also noticed you losing your temper quite a bit."

"See, I was correct, you already know."

"Want to know what I think?" Tony asked, then continued without waiting for her to answer. "I think you are overworked. When was the last time you took a vacation?"

Ziva frowned, knowing Tony would not like her answer. "When I returned to Israel to see Michael, about a year ago."

Tony groaned. "Don't remind me of him. I hate thinking about you being with another man."

"I know Tony, but when Vance sent me back, I honestly did not think I would see you, or any of the others again. I was forced to be a killer again, and it was so hard to do. I was numb, it was the only way I could survive. I needed someone to love me, to help me feel good about myself. You never called or wrote, and Michael was there." Ziva had explained this all before, but it still upset Tony.

"I know, Sweet Cheeks, but I still don't like it," Tony pouted.

Ziva kissed him softly, as if kissing a child to make it all better. "I knew when I came back that it would not last. Long distance relationships never do, but the real reason is because you are here. You were-, _**are**_ the only man I want to be with."

"That's good, Sweet Cheeks, cause now that you are mine, I'm not ever letting you go." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a possessive gesture.

"I am yours for always, Tony, and you are mine." Ziva leaned closer and kissed him. For a few moments they were lost in each other. Then Tony finally pulled back.

"Now getting back to taking a vacation....," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I think somewhere where we can wear as few clothes as possibly would really fit the bill."

Ziva looked at him, her face showing her confusion. "How can we have a bill if we have not gone on vacation yet?"

Tony laughed. "Never mind, Ziva. Come on let's get this over with."

Ziva nodded and moved to open her door. Tony quickly got out of the car. He rushed around to take her hand in his as they walked inside.

(TIVA)

Ziva sat on the exam table wearing a stiff paper gown. A nurse had already taken her temperature and blood pressure. Of course, that was after another one had weighed Ziva out in the hallway. As Ziva remembered it she chuckled softly.

The nurse had called both her and Tony in at the same time. She'd led them to a scale, and asked Ziva to remove her shoes and weapon, and to empty her pockets of anything heavy. She'd then held out a basket for Ziva to place her belongings in. It was almost like going through airport security.

The first nurse's eyes had grown wide with disbelief as she watched Ziva. First she'd drawn her Sig, checked the safety, and then placed it in the basket. Then she'd removed her pocket knife, cell phone, and the penlight flashlight McGee had given her after she'd explained that she didn't carry her own flashlight because it was too heavy and pulled down her pants. That had been followed by her lock picking tools, her wallet and badge. The nurse had started to set aside the basket, when Tony reminded her of her backup piece. Ziva had sighed and then leaned down, pulled up her left pant leg and removed her Smith & Wesson model 42, again checked the safety and placed it in the basket.

At this point Ziva had turned a questioning gaze on the woman and asked "Knives too?"

The nurse had merely nodded, then watched as Ziva pulled out knives from both boots, and then her waist.

"Maybe you should have just taken off your pants, Zee-vah," Tony had teased. Ziva had glared and growled at him, and then stepped up onto the scale. After recording her weight, the nurse had quickly passed Ziva off to a co-worker, pushing the full basket into her hands.

Her thoughts moved forward, to her conversation with the new nurse, Annie, once they'd entered the exam room. After she'd taken Ziva's temperature and blood pressure, she'd asked if Ziva had any concerns.

"I think I might be pregnant," Ziva had replied softly, her eyes on the floor. It was something she hadn't been ready to reveal to Tony yet.

"Alright. Your chart says you had an IUD inserted four months ago." Ziva nodded that this was correct. "So what makes you think you could be pregnant?"

"I have been very tired lately, nauseous the last few days, emotional, and I have had some breast tenderness. Plus my period is five days late." Ziva bit her lip when she finished, and blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

"Alright, Ziva, I'll alert Dr. Hale of your concerns. She'll be in with you soon, so if you could completely undress and slip on this gown. Open in the front, ok?" The nurse said as she wrote on Ziva's chart, and then handed her the paper gown.

That had been ten minutes ago. Ziva had quickly stripped down, slipped on the gown and sat on the exam table. The longer she waited the more nervous she became.

(TIVA)

Tony sat in the waiting room wondering what was taking Ziva so long. He started getting worried, maybe she was really sick. He was about to go up and ask at the desk, when the door opened, and she came out followed by a nurse. He looked at her face, but she had her Mossad mask firmly in place.

"Here are your prescriptions and an appointment for next week with Dr. Rosen. Her office is on the second floor of building nine. I've also got a packet of material for you to read, including a list of problems that you should call the office for." The nurse handed Ziva a small bag and an envelope.

"Toda,_ (Thanks) _Annie," Ziva replied, then turned to Tony. "We should go now, ken?" She grabbed Tony's hand and headed towards the door.

Tony waited until they were in the hallway before he questioned her. "Ziva...?"

"Bevakasha, _(Please) _Tony, I need..., we can wait until later, yes?" She begged.

Tony pulled her into his arms. He knew she was really upset by the way she kept slipping from English into Hebrew. As he rubbed circles on her back, he slowly felt her relax against him. "Sure, Zi, we can talk about it when you're ready. Just don't wait too long, ok?"

"B'seder _(ok),_" Ziva agreed.

Tony kissed the top of her head. Then the elevator arrived and they broke apart, but Tony kept his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

(TIVA)

AN: Ok now, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Sharing

The ride back to headquarters was silent, as both were lost in their thoughts. Tony was worrying about Ziva. Was she really sick? The possibilities swirled around his head. A heart problem, cancer, a blood disorder? Could it be the effects of something she'd been exposed to while working for Mossad or while growing up in Israel? He had wasted so much time, being afraid Ziva didn't return his affections, what if his time with her was running out? He had no idea how he would cope if he lost her now that she was finally his. He loved her, more than he'd ever imagined loving anyone, and he hadn't told her that nearly as much as he should have.

Meanwhile Ziva was lost in an emotional storm. In her heart of hearts she was overjoyed to be pregnant with Tony's baby. Having a baby of her own was a childhood dream, a dream she had long since buried, come true. The fact that it was Tony's baby only made it more perfect. However, she was worried how Gibbs would react, and if Vance would terminate her position because she and Tony had broken agency policy. If so, she would have to return to Israel.

Then of course, there was her father to consider. Would Eli object because Tony was Goyish _(not Jewish)_, would he be angry because Ziva was betulah _(an unmarried woman)_? And what about Tony? She knew he loved her, but he had always been afraid of commitment. Would this scare him enough for him to run, or would he stick by her? Would he too want their baby?

It took them both a moment to realize they were sitting in the car parked in the Navy Yard. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Guess our minds were a million miles away." Tony said as he climbed out of the car.

Ziva nodded her agreement and quickly squeezed his hand as they walked across the parking garage. She waited until they were in the elevator, and as it slipped between floors she took a deep breath, then reached out and hit the emergency stop button. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to know how Tony was going to react. She turned and faced him.

"I am um, banged up," she told him in a soft voice, eyes on the floor.

Tony looked at her confused. He knew that she expected him to understand what she'd said, and that she had once again messed up her English. Now he had to puzzle out what she'd meant to say. Banged up? Ok, what were some other words for banged? Hit? Bashed? Batted? Whacked? Bumped? Punched? Cracked? Smashed? Knocked? KNOCKED?!? KNOCKED UP! Oh my God! Was she trying to tell him....?

"You mean knocked up, Ziva?" When she looked at him, confusion in her eyes he knew. "Are you telling me your pregnant?"

"Y-yes, Tony, I am pregnant." She nodded her head.

Pregnant? Pregnant. Pregnant! Tony just stood there for a moment while Ziva watched him, trying to read his thoughts as they flashed across his face. Ziva was pregnant. By him. He was going to be a father. Wait. How did this happen? He knew they had taken precautions. They had been growing broke buying condoms, so Ziva had gotten one of those things inserted. What the hell was it called? More importantly, why the hell hadn't it worked?

Tony's mind whirled. "B-but how? I-I mean I know how, but I thought, I mean you had that thing put in?"

"The doctor said my IUD was expelled. Apparently, during my last period. That is why it was so painful and heavy." Tony nodded, but was still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"So that's why your physical took so long? Is everything alright? I mean...."

"I know what you mean, Tony, and yes, that is why my physical took a long time. The doctor who performed the physical had to call down an obstetrician. She did a pelvic exam, and when she could not see any trace of the IUD she did an ultrasound." Ziva explained to Tony, all the while feeling her fear and anxiety rising. Tony wasn't saying anything about his feelings. Perhaps, as she feared, he was feeling trapped, and trying to figure a way to escape the situation.

"And there aren't any complications?"

Ziva shook her head. "No. Dr. Rosen said that if she had needed to remove the IUD, there was a risk of miscarriage, but since it was expelled already it was not an issue."

"But you need to go back next week?"

"Yes."

"Why? Does it have to due with the pills they gave you?"

"Partly. I need to go back so I can become established with Dr. Rosen's office, but she also wants to check my iron levels. I am anemic, that is why they gave me iron tablets. Apparently, it is quite common. The other is a prenatal vitamin."

"Oh. So, ah...., you want to have the baby then?" Tony tried not to sound scared, but he was afraid she wouldn't want the baby, that she want to have the pregnancy terminated. He understood now why she had been so emotional lately, and he knew she hated that. What if she didn't want children, ever? It wasn't something they had discussed, and now he wondered how it would effect her career, Hell, her whole life.

Anger and disappointment flooded through Ziva. Tony did not want their baby! Fine, she would have the child alone, care for it and love it by herself. It would break her heart, but she wanted this baby very much. She could do it alone, if she had to. She did not need him!

"Yes, Tony, I do." She replied, her voice breaking as she tried desperately, to curb the tears that trailed down her cheeks. She lost the fight, and they began to blaze trails down her cheeks.

The sadness in her voice startled Tony, and he looked at her closely. She was crying. Ziva never cried. Suddenly he was angry at himself. He had been so preoccupied trying to navigate the situation, that he hadn't really seen her. She looked sad, disappointed and scared. God he was such an ass! Here was this beautiful, wonderful woman was standing in front of him, pregnant with his child, totally vulnerable, needing his reassurance and love, and he was rambling instead of telling her how much he loved and wanted her, and their baby. Ziva was going to have their baby!?! His baby! They were going to have a baby!

"I love you, Ziva. I love you and our baby so much!" Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He held her up and twirled around. "We're going to have a baby!" he laughed and kissed her.

Ziva clutched his shoulders and kissed him back. A moment later she pulled back, dizzy from his twirling.

"Tony, stop please!"

"Oh God Zi!" He immediately stopped, and set her on her feet. He dropped to his knees, his hands still on her waist. "I'm sorry, Sweet Cheeks. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. What if he'd hurt her, or the baby?

Ziva laughed, one hand on his shoulder, the other raking through his hair.. "No, Tony. We are fine. I just got a bit ditsy..."

"Dizzy, Ziva, not ditsy." Tony told her wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his face against her stomach. "Hi, Baby. This is your Daddy talking. I can't wait to meet you. I love you."

Ziva bent down, and kissed the top of his head as tears slowly wound down her cheeks again. "Ani ohevet otcha, Neshomeleh _(Darling)_."

"I love you too, Ziva."

(TIVA)

Tony and Ziva arrived home a few hours later. Both we amazed that none of their colleagues had noticed anything was up. They had decided in the elevator not to say anything until after they talked that night.

It had been hard for Tony, who wanted to shout their news from the rooftops. He couldn't believe how happy and excited he felt. Plus, he was never one to keep much of his private life a secret, although he had gotten much better at it lately. The last six months, specifically, he had managed to keep his and Ziva's relationship to himself.

Ziva, too, was excited and happy, however her feelings were tempered with fears of being sent back to Israel. She knew that while Gibbs might be angry that she and Tony broke rule #12, she honestly didn't think he would separate them. The Directors of NCIS and Mossad caused her much more anxiety. Never sure of her father's love, Ziva had been shocked when he allowed her to return to the U.S. and NCIS. However, falling in love with, and becoming pregnant by a Catholic American, would certainly not meet with his approval. As for Director Vance, ever since he had split up the team Ziva had been wary of him. It was obvious he didn't care for, nor respect Gibbs' team. What would he do when he found out that the two of them had violated agency policy?

Tony interrupted Ziva's worried thoughts by sending her in to shower while he fixed dinner. He knew she was worried, and he had a good idea why, but he didn't think it was good for her or the baby. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. He poked around the cupboards and refrigerator before deciding to make cheese raviolis with tomato sauce, an Israeli salad and garlic bread with mozzarella.

While he didn't have separate refrigerators or stoves, Tony had purchased separate utensils, pots and pans, and dishes to keep kosher for Ziva. (He knew the main point was to keep the meat and dairy separate, including the items used in their preparation, cooking, eating and cleansing, and to not serve them at the same meal. Ziva, touched by his efforts, had bought him decals to place on the appropriate cupboards or drawers. One set was a steak, the other was a wedge of cheese.) He reached into the freezer, and pulled out two slices of raspberry cheesecake to thaw for dessert.

(TIVA)

Ziva stepped out of the shower feeling much better. She knew Tony would want to talk later, but whatever happened, they would deal with it together. For now, she put all her worries aside, and planned to concentrate on having a nice dinner with the man she loved. She slipped on a pair of cotton gray thong underwear and one of Tony's scarlet and gray OSU t-shirts. She silently slipped into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Tony's middle, pressing her cheek against his back.

"Something smells very good, my Hairy Little Butt."

"Does that mean you're hungry, and not feeling queasy?" Tony asked as he turned around and held her close.

"Actually," Ziva replied while nibbling on Tony's earlobe, "I am starving, and feeling very well."

"Mm." Tony's hands roamed her body, finally settling on her hips. Suddenly, he gripped her tightly and lifted her onto the counter. He leaned in, and captured her lips with his in a soft, loving kiss, while sliding one hand through her hair to rest at her nape, the other slid to the small of her back.

Ziva nipped at Tony's bottom lip, one hand cupping his cheek, the other around his shoulder. They continued making out, until Tony heard the pot of water on the stove boiling over. He pulled away from Ziva, both breathing heavily, and went about finishing dinner. Occasionally, he came back to steal quick kisses, but kept them very chaste so as not to ruin their dinner.

After dinner, he sent Ziva to the living room, while he quickly cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher. Then he went and took a quick shower before joining her. He was surprised to find her watching television. He understood when he realized the television was on TLC and that Ziva was watching _A Baby Story. _He sat down beside her and, as she cuddled into him, mentioned that DSCH had a similar show, coming on in an hour, that they could watch. _Birth Day_ showed true stories of deliveries as well.

Ziva looked up and kissed the underside of his chin. She was resting her head on Tony's shoulder with her hand tangling in the hair on his chest. He shifted and brought his legs up so that she was lying between them, and still resting against his upper body. Then he turned his attention to the show.

When it was over, he used the remote to mute the television. He felt her stiffen in his arms, and hated himself for causing it. She had been so relaxed, but they needed to talk. He caressed her back as he began.

"I know you don't want to, but we need to talk, Zi. I need to know what's worrying you. I want to make it better."

Ziva sighed in resignation and nodded against his chest.

"I ...," she stopped and cleared her throat, "I am scared, Tony."

"Tell me." he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I do not think we really have to worry about Gibbs. He will be angry, but I do not think he will separate us, especially since my work in the field will be limited due to the pregnancy."

Tony nodded in agreement. "I think you're right, but I still think I'm going be getting a ton of head slaps."

Ziva chuckled, and pulled back to look at him. "But I am worth it, yes?"

Tony knew she was joking, but he noticed a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. She needed his reassurance. "Damn straight, Zee-vah. I'd take a million head slaps for you and Peanut."

"Peanut?" Ziva asked giggling.

"Well, we can't keep calling the baby, _the baby,_ and I refuse to call it _it, _so I thought Peanut was a good name for now. Especially, since that's what Peanut looks like."

Ziva narrowed her gaze. "How do you know what our baby looks like?"

"I uh," Tony blushed, clearly embarrassed, "I looked up some info on line today, and I figure you're about five or six weeks along, and they, uh, they had pictures of what the baby looks like."

"Oh," Ziva replied as tears flooded her eyes. She swore in Hebrew as a few managed to slip out.

"Hey, what's this?" Tony asked, using his thumb to wipe them away.

"Hormones." Ziva replied quickly smiling. "I also looked up some information today, and I am afraid I may not be the most happy person for the next few months."

Tony shrugged. "Pleasant person, Sweet Cheeks, and it doesn't matter."

Ziva lay back down, using Tony as a pillow. "Ani ohevet otcha."

Tony slid his fingers through her hair and began to massage her scalp.

They sat like that for a few moments before Ziva continued their earlier conversation.

"As I said, I am not really worried about Gibbs' reaction, but Vance is another tale."

"Story, Vance is another story. Why?"

"My visa is only valid if I am working for NCIS. If Vance decides to terminate the liaison position, I will ...," her voice broke and she paused for a moment, fighting for control of her emotions. "I will have to return to Israel."

Tony's heart froze in fear. He pulled her head back, looking into her deep chocolate pools. "No way, Ziva. There is no way I'm losing you. I will find a way to keep you here. I promise."

Ziva studied Tony's face. It held a look of determination, his eyes were filled with love, and then Ziva knew she was safe. No matter what, Tony _**would **_find a way to keep her from having to return to Israel.

"Ziva?" Tony held her head in his hands.

She nodded. "I believe you Tony. I know you will do whatever it takes."

Tony settled her back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Now, what else is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Ziva kissed his chest, then up his neck, and across his jaw, until she finally reached his mouth. Tony allowed himself to get lost in her kiss. He knew she was saving the worst for last, and was now trying to put off having to talk about it at all. After a few moments he pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers.

Ziva closed her eyes, and waited until she caught her breath, before she told him what he wanted to know. When she finally spoke, her voice was so soft Tony almost missed it.

"Avi _(My father)._"

Tony sighed. He'd actually forgotten about Eli David. The man scared him even more than Ziva and Gibbs combined.

"I am afraid he will be very angry. I love you Tony, but you are Goyish and I am betulah."

"Nu _(So)?_ I think he might enjoy being called Zaide _(Grandfather)._" Tony tried joking to lighten the mood.

"Vadai! Hishtagat? _(Of course! Have you gone mad?)_" Ziva couldn't believe what Tony was saying.

"No, I just think you're worrying too much. Let's deal with one thing at a time. For now, let me think about telling Gibbs, and dealing with Vance and your dad. Ok? You need to relax and worry about taking care of you and Peanut."

Ziva laughed, she didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Tony was being so good to her, she couldn't help but give in.

"Ok, Tony. I will let you think, and I will worry about me and Peanut."

(TIVA)

AN: Thanks to those of you reviewed. I wish I could hear from all of you, but am grateful to those of you who took the time to write me and give me your thoughts. Thanks again.


	7. Solution

Tony was extremely thankful that Tuesday was such an easy day. They had started the day being called in at 0430h to look for a Lieutenant Commander's missing four year old daughter. Thankfully, by 0930h she had been found, safe and sound at a playmates house, after a message mix up with her mom and nanny. The remainder of the day had been spent completing paper work, and going over cold cases, which gave Tony the opportunity to do a little personal research.

He discovered it was faster to obtain a marriage license in Maryland than D.C., with a two day waiting period. He noted, that a blood test was no longer required, that the license cost $55, and that it was valid for six months. The last few facts he found, were that the license could only be used in the county it was issued from, that both the prospective bride and groom both needed to apply for the license, that they needed their birth certificates, or passports and driver's licenses, and that only a Clerk or Judge of the Circuit Court could perform civil ceremonies. He then looked up the hours for Montgomery, Maryland Circuit Court, as well as the list of Judges.

Next, Tony researched U.S. Immigration Laws. He discovered that anyone already in the U.S., on a temporary work visa, could legally marry a U.S. Citizen. They could then file an I-130 Petition for Alien Relative to get an immigration visa from United States Citizenship and Immigration Services. The new visa would allow the petitioner to remain in the U.S. regardless of employment.

Tony smiled happily. He picked up the phone, and made reservations for dinner at an upscale restaurant, (which served kosher meals) near his and Ziva's apartment. Then he made the excuse of going on a coffee run, and went out to pick up the items he needed for tonight.

(TIVA)

Since things were so slow, Tony arranged for him and Ziva to leave work early. Then, he took her home and convinced her to lay down for a nap. Once she'd fallen asleep, he had slipped into the shower and dressed in a black suit, white silk dress shirt, and a dark green silk tie. After slipping on his Italian handmade shoes, he got Ziva's outfit ready.

He'd slipped out during the day, supposedly on a coffee run, and had picked up a dress and shoes for Ziva. It was a blue-green strapless tea length silk dress. The shoes matched in color, and had a two inch slim heel. He'd also purchased a matching lace, strapless bra and thong set.

He placed the boxes on the bed, beside the sleeping Israeli beauty. He leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks, time to wake up."

"Mm, go 'way, Tony." Ziva burrowed under her pillow.

Tony laughed and pulled the pillow from her head.

"Come on, Zee-vah. I've got a surprise for you." Tony coaxed.

Ziva opened one eye and glared bleary-eyed at Tony.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked, her voice still husky with sleep.

"Told ya," Tony replied, "I got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Un-uh, Zi. I'm not telling. If you want your surprise, you're going have to follow my instructions."

Ziva pouted for a minute, until she realized Tony wasn't going to cave. Then she sighed loudly.

"So what do I have to do?"

Tony leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Nothing too difficult ..., (kiss) just get up ..., (kiss) get showered ..., (kiss) and put on the stuff in the boxes ..., (kiss) before we need to leave ..., (kiss) in about an hour."

Ziva had wrapped her arms around his neck. Now, she pulled him down to her again.

"I think ..., (kiss) I can ..., (kiss) manage that ..., (kiss)."

"Good," Tony pulled back and stood up. "Now get moving."

(TIVA)

Ziva gasped when Tony pulled up to the restaurant. One valet opened her door and helped her out, while the other opened Tony's door and accepted his keys. Tony came around the car, and wrapped his arm around Ziva, holding her close to his side. He led her inside, and checked their coats, then gave the hostess his name. They were seated immediately, at candlelit table for two.

"Tony, how did you do this?" Ziva asked gesturing around with her hands. It was well known that this restaurant was very expensive, and extremely difficult to get reservations at, unless, of course, you knew someone.

"I have connections, Zee-vah." he boasted smirking.

"But why?" Ziva queried.

"I told you, Sweet Cheeks, I have a surprise for you." Tony reached across the table and took her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and gently kissed her palm.

"Dinner is not the surprise?"

"Nope. So just sit back and enjoy yourself. Let me pamper you a little, ok?" Tony continued his oral assault on Ziva's hand as he kissed the sensitive inside of her wrist.

Just then their waiter appeared, and Tony was forced to release Ziva's hand, so she could accept the menu. She thanked the waiter, and ordered a virgin Mimosa, a combination of sparkling water, orange juice, lemon juice and sugar.

Tony smiled, and knowing he would be driving home with, in his mind, the most precious cargo ever, a pregnant Ziva, he ordered a non-alcoholic beer.

Once the waiter left, Tony flashed Ziva his most charming DiNozzo smile. The evening flew by as Tony and Ziva enjoyed a sumptuous meal, talking about work and friends, and most importantly, their baby. They had just finished dessert, when Tony decided it was time.

"Remember, Ziva, I told you I had a surprise for you?" he asked a bit nervous, now that the moment was here. At her nod, he pulled the small box from his pocket, and stood up. He walked around the table, and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring made of white gold. It sported a heart shaped diamond karat, which was inlaid in the band, as opposed to being mounted on top of it. Around them conversation stopped, as people took notice of his actions.

"T-tony?" Ziva questioned, her dark chocolate eyes wide and bright with tears.

He smiled up at her. "Ziva, when you walked into my life, I had no idea how important you would become to me. Over the last four years we've become partners at work, best friends and more recently lovers. Every morning, when I get to wake up to your beautiful face, and every evening, when I get to fall asleep with you in my arms, I realize how truly blessed I am. I love you more than I ever knew I could love someone, Tei-yerinkeh, and I am hoping you will do me the honor of becoming ishti _(my wife)_?"

Ziva nodded, unable to speak, she was so overcome with emotion. Finally, while tears flowed down her cheeks, she choked out a reply. "Ken, Tony, ken. Nothing would make me happier my Neshomeleh, than for you to be baali _(my husband)._"

Tony plucked the ring from the box, and slipped it onto Ziva's finger, then he slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her. Neither of them really heard the cheers, applause, cat calls and whistles of their fellow diners.

(TIVA)

Tony guided Ziva in to their apartment, then locked the door behind them. He turned around, only to have the slender Israeli launch herself into his arms. Her hands cupped his head, pulling his lips down to hers. She bit his lower lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. He immediately acquiesced, and her tongue swept into the hot, moist, cavern savoring the unique essence of him.

His hands roamed her sides, finally settling just beneath her breasts. His thumbs slid up to caress her already hardened nipples. She squirmed and tore her mouth from his, moaning in pleasure. Tony then began placing small kisses along her jawline, nibbling the sensitive spot beneath her ear, and suckling her neck to her collarbone.

Ziva slipped off her shoes, her hands tugging his tie loose before going to the buttons of his dress shirt. Tony's hands slipped around her, one going to the small of her back, the other pulling down the zipper of her dress. It landed in a pool of silk at her feet.

Ziva, having finished with the buttons on Tony's shirt, tried pushing it from his shoulders, along with his dinner jacket. She growled in frustration when it refused to slide of because his arms were still around her. Tony chuckled, pulling his head up, and Ziva landed a soft punch to his shoulder.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked as he stepped back and dropped the offending garments to the floor.

"Please Tony, do not doll with me." Ziva replied as she reached around and undid her bra. She held it out to him.

"Toy with you Ziva, not doll with you." Tony corrected, taking her bra and throwing it over his shoulder.

He kissed her again, his hands going to her now naked breasts. He kneaded them, pinching gently, and then dropped to his knees in front of her, his mouth latching onto one turgid nipple.

Ziva moaned, her head thrown back, as Tony continued his assault. First suckling, then nipping one breast, his hand still attacking the other. He continued for several minutes, reveling in Ziva's panting moans, then switched his mouth to the opposite breast. His hand slid up to allow no rest for the first, and after several more minutes, he felt Ziva stiffen. A moment later she screamed loudly, as her body exploded in pleasure. Tony continued his ministrations until Ziva fell limp into his arms.

Tony scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, lying her gently on the bed. He removed his pants and socks, then knelt between her legs to roll down first one, then the second of her thigh-high stockings. He kissed his way up her leg, until he encountered the tiny scrap of lace hiding her core from him. He hooked a finger from each hand under the top edge, and swiftly pulled them from her.

Tony leaned down, again kissing his way up her body. After each kiss, he named each body part, using the Hebrew Ziva had taught him.

"Bohen _(Toe), _kaf regel _(foot)_, berech _(knee),_regel _(leg),_yarech _(hip),_beten _(stomach),_lev _(heart),_tzavar _(neck), _santer _(chin), _lechi _(cheek), _e'yna'im _(eyes), _metzach _(forehead), ..." _

Ziva grabbed his head from behind, and forced his mouth to hers. "Sfata'im _(lips)_Tony, sfata'im."

Tony's laugh was lost as they used their mouths to slowly, deliciously devour each other. He gently shifted his hips and slowly entered her inch by inch.

"Yoter _(more), _Tony," she begged, wanting him to fill her completely. "Bevakasha _(please)_."

Her urging spurred Tony to speed things up, and he thrust into her to the hilt, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her, her hips rising to meet his thrust, drawing him in even deeper. Both were panting, sweat slicked bodies joining in a dance as old as mankind.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Soft moans, guttural pleas and panting breaths.

"Bevakasha _(please), _Tony."

"So good, Ziva."

Suddenly Ziva tensed, and then she screamed, "Oi Va'avoi Li_,_"as her body shuddered it's release. Tony joined her moments later, his control lost as her body milked his.

In the minutes that followed Tony lay slumped over Ziva, their breath coming in gasps, their hearts racing.

"Ani ohev otach, Tei-yerinkeh _(Sweetheart),_" he told her as he rolled them over once his breathing had slowed to normal.

"Ani ohevet otcha, Neshomeleh _(Darling),_" she replied kissing his chest, before settling down to use it as her pillow.

Tony reached out with his right hand, catching her left and entwined the two. He smiled when he saw, and felt the engagement ring, he had placed there earlier.

(TIVA)

Since you guys have been so wonderful with your reviews, I decided to update again. Unfortunately I completed the last section I had previously started earlier today. This means it may take a bit longer between updates, as I will be writing new stuff from scratch, not just fiddling with something pre-written. That means I'll need a lot more love to keep me going, so push that button and review please!


	8. Errands

The following morning, Tony and Ziva arrived at work to find McGee already sitting at his desk.

"Good morning Probie," Tony called out cheerfully.

"Good morning Tony, Ziva," McGee greeted.

Ziva merely grunted. She was not feeling well, as she had spent the majority of her morning so far 'bowing to the porcelain God', as Tony put it. Whether it was knowing that she was pregnant, or just the timing, morning sickness had reared it's ugly head for the first time.

"Where's the boss?" Tony asked.

"Coffee run," Tim replied as he watched Ziva practically collapse into her chair, and then lie her head down on her desk.

He shot a questioning look at Tony, who just shook his head, sending McGee the message 'don't go there'.

After turning on his computer, Tony moved over to Ziva's desk, and did the same with hers. Running a hand over the back of her head, he told her to rest a bit more, and then headed to the break room. He quickly fixed himself a cup coffee, the offending substance whose scent had caused Ziva to become ill that morning. Then made a cup of herbal tea for her. He grabbed a package of peanut butter crackers from the vending machine, hoping she would be able to keep them down, and headed back.

Twenty minutes later, he was happy to see that Ziva had eaten all of the crackers, and finished her tea. She had managed to sort through her email, making appropriate replies, and was now starting in on cold cases.

Gibbs returned a short while later and told them to gear up. They headed out to Little Creek for a report of a dead body and missing children.

(TIVA)

Once again, the situation worked in Tony's favor, when he and Ziva were sent to interview the decease's business partner. The partner's office was located just a few blocks from the Montgomery Country Judicial Center. After the interview Tony drove to the parking lot on East Middle Lane. Then he and Ziva walked to the Judicial Center on Maryland Ave. They headed to room 111 and made their purchase. Their marriage license.

Once back in the car, Tony took a few moments to study the exotic beauty seated next to him. She looked at him questioningly, obviously wondering why they were just sitting there. Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Thank you." he whispered against her lips.

"For what?" Ziva whispered back, their lips brushing as she spoke.

"For everything," Tony replied, "for being you, for agreeing to marry me, for having our baby."

Ziva smiled back at him. "I love you Tony."

"And I love you, my Beautiful Ninja Chick."

After making out for a few minutes more, they headed back to headquarters. After reporting their findings to Gibbs, both set about completing new tasks. Ziva was looking into the victim's background, while Tony was researching her husband, a marine currently deployed to Iraq.

McGee, who had already put out a BOLO on the victim's car, was now checking out the couple's finances. He was also checking in on the BOLO, and the Amber Alert Ziva had put out earlier from the scene.

Abby was going through all the evidence they had collected, and Ducky was performing the autopsy. Gibbs, being Gibbs, left on a coffee run. He would expect answers when he got back, and they all were working their hardest to have them ready for him.

(TIVA)

It was 0400h on Friday when Tony and Ziva finally stumbled into their apartment, but both were happy. They had managed to track down their killer, the victim's ex-husband, and recover the children unharmed. The marine was being sent home on emergency leave, and the kids were with their grandparents in the meantime. Gibbs had been pleased with their work, and after a brief discussion with Vance, had told them not to report in again until Monday.

While Tony locked up, Ziva headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Tony walked in to find her standing in front of her dresser, wearing only her tiny lace panties. He groaned as desire slammed through him, accelerating his heart rate and causing his pants to feel several sizes too small. He walked up behind her, and slipped his hands around her waist.

"State tentandolo, il mio amore _(You're tempting me, my love)_," he whispered as he slid one hand up her back to push her dark curls to the side. "Scosì bello. Li desidero _(You are so beautiful. I want you)_," he whispered against her skin as he placed small kisses along her neck and down her shoulder. "Li ho bisogno _(I need you)_."

Ziva turned in his arms, her hands going to the buttons on his shirt. "Sapete amo quando parlate italiano _(You know how I love when you speak Italian)_," she told him, slipping the shirt from his shoulders. She pressed her body closer and brushed her breasts against his chest. They both moaned at the contact. Tony leaned in and captured her mouth with his, then he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

(TIVA)

Tony woke at noon and even though he knew Ziva needed her rest, he gently woke her as well. He knew they only had about eight hours to go out and pick out a dress for Ziva, and a suit or tuxedo for him. He wanted to let her set the tone for their wedding. He felt bad that their family and friends wouldn't be there. After all, wasn't it every little girl's dream to have a fairytale wedding. Tony was going to do whatever he could to make sure tomorrow was special for her.

They showered, separately, so they could get out and about as quickly as possible. Ziva, thankfully wasn't feeling sick at all, and they headed to a local coffee shop where they picked up coffee, tea, and bagels.

After eating, Tony walked Ziva to the bridal shop, and then headed to the jewelers to pick up their rings. Tony had picked out Ziva's band when he bought her engagement ring. Ziva had called the jeweler, and ordered a matching band for Tony. Both, had personalized the others band with an inscription.

Ziva walked around the store studying dresses on the racks. After a few minutes an attendant came over.

"May I help you find something miss?" inquired a slender blond.

Ziva couldn't stop the smile that graced her face when she replied. "I am getting married tomorrow and I need to find a dress."

"Congratulations!" the blond exclaimed. "My name is India and I'd be glad to help you find something. Do you have something special in mind?"

"I am thinking something not so formal. A tea- length dress perhaps." Ziva told her thoughtfully as she continued to look around.

"Alright, if you'll follow me." India led Ziva to a rack of dresses.

After a few more minutes of discussion, and examining a few of the dresses available, they narrowed their search. Ziva had decided on a something strapless. India escorted her to a dressing room, and went out to collect some for her to try on. She returned with six different dresses in Ziva's size.

Ziva took her time and examined the dresses before trying them on. She discarded the first two right off, moved the third to a different hook as a possibility, and then gasped when she saw the fourth. _Perfect_, she thought, _absolutely perfect._

She quickly removed the dress from it's hanger and slipped it on, having removed her shoes, jeans and top while India was collecting the dresses. She tightened the ribbons of the corset style bodice and tied them in a small bow that rested in the small of her back. Then she walked out to see how it looked in the half circle of mirrors.

"Oh!" India gasped softly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Ziva replied, her eyes studying the mirrors critically. She turned this way and that, noting how the ruffled cups afforded her some modesty while still looking, in her opinion sexy, The tea-length skirt flowed gently over her hips and legs, ending in a matching row of ruffles. The front of the bodice was fully lined with a steel busk closure, which had six pearl buttons fastening it.

Ziva felt tears threaten once again, cursed her hormones and nodded. "I will take it."

India stepped forward and held out two pairs of shoes to the Israeli. Ziva smiles and selected a pair of three inch sandals with rhinestones coving the white straps. She slipped them on and studied the mirrors again.

"Anything else?" the ever helpful India queried.

Ziva nodded and pointed towards the underwear section. "I need a garter belt, thigh-high stockings and a pair of white thongs, something lacy."

India quickly collected several of each item and brought them to Ziva for her to choose from. After doing so, she slipped back into the dressing room and removed the dress and shoes. She handed them out to India, who boxed everything up, and then pulled on her clothes. She sent a quick text to Tony, letting him know she was finished. She was just signing her credit card slip when he walked in.

"Hi, Sweet Cheeks." he greeted her smiling and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes, Tony. I found the perfect dress and accessories thanks to India here." Ziva smiled back and then gestured to the sales girl. "Did you pick up the rings?"

"I did, and before you even ask, no I haven't peaked at mine."

"Good," Ziva laughed, "then I will not have to hurt you."

Tony just grinned and kissed her again. A short time later they were picking out his tuxedo. For Tony it was basically painless, and the whole process took little more than a half hour.

He smiled at Ziva, and suggested they head to a kosher deli for dinner. She agreed, and a short time later they were seated across from each other, enjoying their sandwiches. Ziva reached over and snagged Tony's pickle as she contemplated how they would look tomorrow. Tony's tux was black with a two button, notched lapel jacket, a white wing-collared shirt, a hunter green five buttoned silk fronted vest, and a matching hunter green bow tie. He had also purchased the necessary black suspenders, and a pair of Italian Moliere leather round-toe shoes. (The man definitely had a shoe fetish. He owned more pairs than she did!) Grinning she decided they were going to be picture perfect.

(TIVA)

AN: Ok please don't hate me too much for making it a secret ceremony! The wedding is next, and after that telling the team.


	9. PreWedding Jitters

(TIVA)

Ziva lay in Tony's arms wide awake, just as she had been for most of the night. She couldn't sleep like her fiancé, she was too keyed up. As the morning dawned, she felt her stomach begin to curdle. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to avoid being sick on her wedding day. It didn't work.

She wrenched out of Tony's arms and ran to the bathroom. Her stomach heaved as she slumped over the commode, and she violently began to empty it's contents. It was several minutes before she was able to rest her head on the arm she had thrown over the the seat. She closed her eyes while trying to catch her breath.

"Easy, Zi." Tony whispered, his hand rubbing circles on her lower back.

Her stomach heaved again, and she began to once again vomit. Tony sat down behind her, caught her hair, and held it back for her. He knew, from the intensity of her heaving, that this was not going to end quickly. When she slumped forward again, her breath again coming in rapid gasps, he reached for the washcloth he had wet with cool water. He placed it against the back of her neck. A soft sound told him of her thanks.

After another bout of retching, Ziva finally leaned back against Tony's chest. Tony grabbed the cloth again, and after squeezing out the water, wiped her face with it. Then, he traded it for the glass of water he'd gotten ready earlier, and held it to her mouth. Ziva took a small sip, hoping to ease the acid burn in her throat.

"Toda." she whispered, her voice rough from the burning in her throat. She then attempted to take the glass from him, but her hand was shaking, and she ended up sloshing water over the sides of the glass.

"Take your time, Sweet Cheeks, there's no rush." Tony told her pressing a soft kiss to her temple. He hated seeing her so weak and fragile.

Ziva nodded, released her grip on the glass, and rested her hand on his chest, next to her hand. After a few minutes, she felt a bit better, and sat up away from him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Ken, Neshomeleh." She replied and began to try to stand up.

Tony kept his arm about her waist, and pulled her up with himself. Then he helped her to the sink and watched as she sipped some more water. He reached out, and helped her put toothpaste on her toothbrush, when her hand shook.

"You will be a wonderful father." she told him as she gently removed the stomach acid from her teeth. She knew it would destroy the enamel if she didn't.

Tony immediately understood. Ziva was worrying about being a good mother. However, she wouldn't come right out and ask for his reassurance. Instead she let it fester, eating away at her. That combined with, he assumed, worrying about Gibbs, Vance and her father, plus a few pre-wedding jitters had her stressed out. He knew that stress had contributed to her being sick just now. She needed him to encourage her, to convince her that her worries were uncalled-for. First, he helped her back to bed.

He took her in his arms, and brushed the hair back from her face, as she snuggled into his chest.

"Our baby is going to be very lucky. I mean, of course, I'll be a great dad. I just need to do the very opposite of what my father did. And you, you had a wonderful mother, Zi. She gave you a great example to follow." Tony caressed her back as he spoke to her.

"Lo _(No,), _Tony. I do not think our baby will be so lucky to have me as it's mother." Ziva replied softly, her voice, full of self doubt, nearly a whisper.

"How can you say that, Ziva? You helped raise Tali after your mother died."

"Yes, Tony, and that turned out so very well, did it not?" Ziva pulled out of his arms, angry now.

"Ziva, you can't blame yourself for Tali's death!" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course I am to blame, Tony. I was not there to protect her." Ziva snapped. "I was out learning to be a killer, to hurt people and destroy families. What kind of mother can I possibly be? One who teaches their child to be violent, to hide their emotions because it weak to show them."

Tony gripped Ziva's face, and forced her to look at him.

"Ziva, that's not true. When Tali died there was nothing you could do to protect her. I know that you know that. And you don't hide your feelings anymore? I have seen you comfort Abby and McGee, seen you smile when you're happy. I know how you gave yourself up as a target for Paula's anger when her team died. You did that because you empathized with her. And when that whole thing happened with Jeanne, even though I'd hurt you, you were there for me. You _will_ be a great mother."

"I ..., I am not so certain, Tony." Tears streamed down her face, her fears very real.

"Well I am, Ziva. So, you'll just have to believe me, ok?" Tony wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"What if I can not?" she asked, too afraid of failing their child.

"Do you trust me, Zi?" Tony asked.

"Ken, Tony, with my heart." Ziva answered truthfully. She knew most people would have said 'with their life', but both she and Tony knew that Ziva's heart needed much more protection than her life.

"Then trust me, Tei-yerinkeh, you are going to be a wonderful mother. Remember how good you were with Lee's sister? I know you're doubting yourself right now, but trust me, ok?"

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, and found what she needed there. He was being honest with her. He really believed that she would be a good mother. She knew Tony was a good investigator, who could read people, so it must be true. Having decided that, Ziva felt her anxiety lessen. She felt her shoulder and neck muscles relax, and sighed.

"Ken, Tony, I will trust you." She stepped forward into his arms again, allowing him to lead her back to the bedroom.

"Good," Tony replied, "now I want you to lie down and get some rest. After all it is our wedding day, and I am really looking forward to celebrating our wedding night." He lay back against the pillows, taking her with him.

Ziva giggled, and snuggled into Tony's chest. It was one of the very few places she felt completely safe, and at peace. "I, too am looking forward to our wedding night, my Little Hairy Butt." Then she was asleep.

Tony, fell asleep too. He woke an hour later, but decided to let Ziva sleep. After all, she didn't really need to be up before 1330h. Their wedding was set for 1630h, so that they could celebrate with dinner at an upscale hotel, where Tony had reserved a room through Monday morning. He intended to have a mini honeymoon, then head to work on Monday, and face Gibbs and Vance.

For now, Tony set about packing the items they would need for the weekend, and for work on Monday. He smiled, as every so often he looked to the sleeping beauty snoring softly.

(TIVA)

AN: I promise, the Wedding is in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I have almost caught up with what I had pre-written, so that's going to mean longer periods between updates. I've got two more ready to then you'll have to wait. Of course, if you all show me some lovin' , I might be inspired to write more faster. So go ahead, you know you want to! Come on, review.


	10. Getting Married

(TIVA)

Tony placed the cup of tea and plate of crackers on the night stand. Then he attempted to wake Ziva. He chuckled when she burrowed deeper into the pillows.

"Come on, Sweet Cheeks. You don't want to be late for our wedding, do you?"

Instantly, Ziva tried to fly into action, only to be held down by Tony's hand on her shoulder.

"Careful, Honey. Move slow."

Ziva frowned up at him, not understanding why he was slowing her down. Didn't he realize what she had to do? Shower and dress, fix her hair and make-up, plus get something to eat, and hope it stayed down.

Tony, understanding her confusion, was quick to explain. "I did some research while you were sleeping, and sudden movements when you first wake aren't good for your stomach." He helped her slowly sit up against the pillows. "It also said to try some ginger tea and crackers before you get up. I ran out to the health food store and picked up some tea, so just give it a try ok?" He handed her the tea cup and a saltine.

Ziva smiled at him, touched by his concern. "Toda, Neshomeleh. I will give it a try."

"Ein Be 'ad Ma _(You're Welcome)_." Tony replied, watching her nibble slowly on the cracker.

Ziva finished the cracker and sipped her tea. Her stomach actually felt good. She reached for another cracker smiling at Tony.

(TIVA)

Three hours later they stood in front of Judge Dominic Cicoria. He was a friend of Tony's from when Tony was on the Baltimore Police Department, and Dominic was an ADA in the District Attorney's Office. When Tony had called, and explained what he needed, Dom, now a Judge for the Montgomery Country Circuit Court, had been only too happy to help him out.

When they arrived, Tony introduced Ziva to Dom, who in turn, introduced them both to his clerk, wife and mother. He then explained that he had brought his wife, Andrea, and his mother, Maria, to act as witnesses. After Tony and Ziva thanked him, they began the ceremony.

Dom stood in front of the windows, a small table beside him holding the candelabra Tony brought with them. He placed the candles in the holders and then lit the two smaller ones, placed on the outside.

Tony then handed him a white cloth wrapped around a light bulb. Dom placed it behind the candelabra, where it would be handy when they were ready for it. Then he smiled at Tony and Ziva.

"All set?" he asked.

Tony looked at Ziva, who smiled lovingly back. "Yes."

Dom positioned them in front of him, Ziva to his left (to the right of Tony, facing Dom), and Tony to his right, following Jewish tradition. He smiled when they joined hands, and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Tony and Ziva in marriage."

"Tony, Ziva, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends - we learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life; and it is the shared goal of a married life."

"Do you Tony, take Ziva to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Tony answered with a DiNozzo mega-watt smile.

"Repeat after me. I, Tony, take you Ziva, for my wife,"

Tony looked into Ziva's beautiful brown eyes and repeated the words Dom spoke. "I, Tony, take you Ziva, for my wife,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Do you Ziva, take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dom asked turning to Ziva.

"I do." Ziva replied smiling.

"Repeat after me. "I, Ziva, take you Tony, for my husband,"

"I, Ziva, take you Tony, for my husband,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You wish to exchange rings?" Dom asked. Both answered yes. Then Tony slipped them out of his pocket and handed his to Ziva. He took her left hand in his. He gently slipped the ring on her finger, reciting the pledge they had agreed upon.

"As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. Ziva, as I place this ring on your finger, may it always remind you of my never-ending love, may it be a symbol of the vows I have spoken, and let all who see it know of the deep love I have for you."

Ziva then took Tony's left hand in hers and slowly slipped the ring on his finger as she recited her pledge to him.

"As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. Tony, as I place this ring on your finger, may it always remind you of my never-ending love, may it be a symbol of the vows I have spoken, and let all who see it know of the deep love I have for you." They continued to hold hands and Dom continued the ceremony.

"Tony and Ziva, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other." Dom turned slightly and gestured to the burning candles beside them.

"The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives before today. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light."

"I ask that each of you take one of the lit candles and that together you light the center candle." Tony reached out and took one candle from the candelabra. He handed it to Ziva and then reached for his own. As they held their candles together over the center candle Dominic continued.

"From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one." Both dipped their candles in the tiny bowl of water next to the candelabra. They joined hands again and turned, smiling, once again focusing their attention on Dom.

"In the presence of this company as witness, you have spoken the words and preformed the rites which unite your loves. Therefore by the power invested in me by the state of Maryland I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He reached out and picked up the white cloth from the table. Then he handed it to Tony, who bent down and placed it on the floor just in front of his right foot.

"The breaking of the glass at the end of a wedding ceremony serves to remind of two very important aspects of a marriage. The bride and groom - and everyone - should consider these marriage vows as an irrevocable act - just as permanent and final as the breaking of this glass is unchangeable. But the breaking of the glass also is a warning of the frailty of a marriage. That sometimes a single thoughtless act, breech of trust, or infidelity can damage a marriage in ways that are very difficult to undo - just as it would be so difficult to undo the breaking of this glass. Knowing that this marriage is permanent, the bride and groom should strive to show each other the love and respect befitting their spouse and love of their life. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."

Tony smiled at Ziva, then stomped the package, breaking the glass wrapped inside with a fierce crash. He leaned in and kissed Ziva softly, sealing their marriage.

Behind them Andrea and Maria yelled out their congratulations in Hebrew, to keep with the flavor of the Jewish customs performed during the ceremony.

"Mazel tov!"

(TIVA)

AN: Here it is I hope you all enjoy it! As there are now 40 of you reciveing alerts I am hoping for a multitude of reviews on this perfect TIVA event!!!!!! LOL! Come on tell me what you think, please.


	11. Time to Face the Music

Tony drove to work slowly, on Monday morning. He didn't for one moment regret marrying Ziva, but he was worrying about what was in store for them this morning. They both knew, because Ziva had asked, that her physical and test results would have been delivered to NCIS headquarters over the weekend. Tony looked over at his new bride. She had been very quiet since they got in the car.

Ziva felt Tony's eyes on her, and turned from the window to smile at her husband. He was studying her while they sat at a red light.

"I am fine, Tony." she assured him. He had been so wonderful the last week, taking care of her when she was sick, reassuring her when she was scared, and pampering her to no end. She had always know Tony could be extremely romantic, any man who dated as much as he had, would have to be. He, however, had surpassed her expectations on their wedding night.

After they had checked in and been shown to their room, Tony had scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He had then gotten rid of their escort, and had returned to the bed, where he'd placed her, and slowly removed her dress. After making love to her, he had run her a hot bath, with rose petals sprinkled on the surface. Then he had arranged a candlelit dinner on their balcony. Later they had watched the video of their wedding, which Andrea had recorded, while lying in bed, before making love again. They had spent the remainder of the weekend in their room, making love in the bed, in the shower, or in the garden tub. They'd ordered room service whenever they were hungry, and lazily discussed buying a house. It had been perfect.

Now, heading to work, she knew Tony was worried, about her worrying. He knew that her being upset seemed to affect her stomach, and was trying to keep her from worrying too much. Truth be told, she was far more comfortable with the idea of dealing with Gibbs and Vance, now that she and Tony were married. After all, the worst they could do was fire them, and while she loved her job, she loved Tony much, much more, and she was confident he felt the same way.

When Tony parked the car at the Navy yard, she reached out and took his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the palm.

"No matter what happens today, Tony, I am not scared. When I first came here I was alone. Then the team became my family, but now I have you and Peanut. If Gibbs or Vance terminates the liaison position, I will still have my new family. I can find another job, perhaps at the embassy, or as an interpreter."

Tony smiled at Ziva. "I feel the same way. I mean, I love my job, and the people we work with, but I can always get another job in law enforcement. What I can't do, is replace you and the baby. I love you, Sweet Cheeks." He brushed his lips lightly over hers, and then indicated the building in front of them.."Let's go."

They climbed out of the car, grabbed their backpacks, and headed into headquarters. Tony reached out, just as Ziva did, and their hands caught each others. They entwined their fingers, and Tony squeezed lightly.

They were pleased to find the bull pen empty when they arrived. Both had wanted to arrived before Gibbs, not wanting to give him another reason to be angry with them. They went about their usual routines, putting their weapons away, booting up their computers, and checking their emails. Moments later Ziva's phone rang.

"Officer David." She answered.

"Good morning Ziva." Cynthia replied. "Director Vance would like to see you in his office right away."

"Alright Cynthia, I will come right up." Ziva hung up, then stood, her hands shaking nervously.

Tony, having heard her end of the conversation, was already waiting in front of her desk. He reached out and took her hands in his, then bent down and captured her lips with his.

Caught up in the molten hot passion that sparked from their kiss, neither noticed McGee arrive. He stared at the two for a moment, then coming to his senses, quickly pulled out his cell phone and snapped several pictures before they broke apart.

Tony finally saw McGee out the corner of his eye. "Morning Probie."

Then he led Ziva towards the stairs.

"Where you going?" McGee asked.

"Director's office." Tony called back. He smirked at Ziva, whose face had flamed when she realized they'd been observed. Although they were both aware the others would find out about them today, Ziva was obviously embarrassed to be found kissing him. He chuckled softly, and continued climbing the stairs.

Cynthia looked at the pair of them, but made no comment, except to tell Ziva that she could go right in, as the Director was expecting her. She watched as Tony opened the door, and then ushered Ziva in ahead of himself, before closing it behind them.

Ziva stopped just inside the doorway, surprised to see Gibbs standing in front of the director's desk. Vance was seated behind it, but he quickly stood when they entered.

"This is a private meet DiNozzo." he immediately barked to Tony.

Tony ignored him and stepped up beside Ziva. "Officer David is my partner, therefore it concerns me." He tried not to notice Gibbs' face growing angrier by the moment.

"Not this time Agent DiNozzo. This meeting is of a personal nature, and none of your business." Vance replied as he removed the toothpick from his mouth.

"I don't think so, considering it's my baby Ziva's pregnant with." Tony clasped Ziva's hand in his, knowing their moment of truth had arrived.

Before Vance could reply Gibbs stepped forward. "What the hell were you thinking?!?" he demanded, but when Tony went to reply he stopped him. "Not you DiNozzo. I know which head you were thinking with. I want to know why the hell you broke rule 12 Officer David?"

Both Tony and Ziva were shocked at the anger emanating from Gibbs. They had known he would be angry, but neither thought it would be this severe, nor directed primarily at Ziva.

When Ziva didn't respond Gibbs yelled at her again. "I'm waiting Ziva. Why in the do you think you can pick and choose which of my rules you are going to follow?" He turned to Vance, not even giving her the opportunity to respond. "I want her off my team Leon. Now."

Tony stared at Gibbs as if he'd lost his mind. He had stepped in front of Ziva, in a protective gesture that was not lost on Gibbs. Now he stepped towards the older man, hands raised in a surrendering manner.

"Look Gibbs, I know you're angry, but that's no reason to do this."

"It's not going to happen anyway." Vance spoke up in an attempt to regain control of the discussion.

"Why the hell not?" Gibbs demanded. "They broke Agency policy as well. They can't remain partners now."

"Actually they haven't." Vance surprised them by saying. "Officer David does not work for NCIS. Mossad reimburses the Agency her wages and benefits. As far as I'm concerned, this is an inter-agency relationship."

"Are you serious?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am. For the time being Officer David will stay on your team, but with limited duties, befitting her condition. I will assign another agent to your team to help pick up the slack, but until I have spoken to Director David, I'm not making any changes."

Gibbs nodded, his anger elevated now to a rolling boil, instead of merely simmering. He headed out of the office. "I'm going for coffee."

Vance turned to look at the shell-shocked couple standing in front of him. He smiled. "I actually called you up here, Ziva, to offer my congratulations, and to let you know that I am available if you need anything. I guess I get to congratulate you both now." He stepped around his desk to shake their hands.

"Th-thank you Director." Ziva managed, her eyes still wide in shock.

Tony shook Vance's hand, then slipped his arm around Ziva's shoulders.

"Thank you, Sir. Do you know how long it will be before you speak with Ziva's father?"

"I'm sending copies of the physical and test results, to the resource officer in Mossad who handles all of Ziva's employment paperwork, later today. How long it takes to be brought to Eli's attention is anyone's guess. I'd say not more than a day or two at most, wouldn't you agree?"

Vance looked to Ziva for her opinion. She nodded slowly, finally coming to terms with what had just happened. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about Gibbs' reaction. At least Vance's had been a pleasant surprise, and now he was not going to call her father and mouse her out. Instead he was going to let it go through channels, giving her and Tony time to figure things out. Not that they needed it now that they were married, but he didn't know that.

"I saw on your paperwork that you have a follow-up appointment today," Vance continued, "I already discussed it with Gibbs, so just take off when you need to. Tony, unless something comes up, you're free to go with her." He smiled at their expressions. "I remember going with my wife, it's something every father should get to be a part of."

They thanked him, and a few minutes later, found themselves standing on the balcony, over looking their desks.

"I guess we were a little off on Gibbs' reaction." Tony said.

"I do not understand. I knew he would be angry, but..." Ziva let the thought trail off.

Tony understood exactly what she meant, but he didn't have an explanation for it either. He led Ziva back downstairs and they both got busy working, thoughts of how the others were going to react, now floating in their minds.

(TIVA)

Gibbs stormed down the stairs and headed to the elevator. He jabbed the button several times, until it arrived, then he stepped in and jabbed the lobby button. He was so angry.

How could those two be so stupid? Well, Tony he could understand, but Ziva? Didn't she realize how dangerous it was to get involved with your partner? That was bad enough, but now she was pregnant.

He wanted her off his team. He refused to be responsible for her. What if something happened? What if she got hurt and lost the baby? It would be like failing his own son and daughter. Just as he had failed Kelly and her mother, all those years ago. He just didn't want that responsibility. God what a mess!

(TIVA)

AN: Ok did I surprise you with the route I took? Please don't hate me. I plan to fix things up soon. Just hang with me, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Working?

(TIVA)

Tony and Ziva returned to their desks and quietly got back to work. They had no open cases so they were going over cold cases, yet again. About a half an hour passed, with McGee shooting them occasional curious looks, before Gibbs returned, the ever present cup of coffee in his hand.

"David, my office." he barked, and then returned to the elevator.

Ziva shot Tony a worried look and quickly followed Gibbs into the small metal room. He pushed the button for Abby's lab and waited until the elevator had moved between floors, then hit the emergency stop button.

"I'm wondering when, exactly, you planned on telling me that you're pregnant? And whether or not you were going to tell me DiNozzo's the father?"

"I ..., we ..., we only found out when I had my physical. We needed time ...., to uh, to figure it all out." Ziva explained.

"Did you?"

"I think so."

"Good. Keep it out of the office. Seeing as Vance won't place you with another team, you will be following a new set of restrictions. My rules, as to what you can and can't do. The first time you break one, I will place you on desk duty. Is that clear?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs flicked the switch and the elevator continued moving. Neither said a word as they rode down to the lab, where Gibbs stepped off angrily. He turned back to look at her, his hand holding the door open.

"And Ziva, any future announcements, I would appreciate hearing directly from you, understood?"

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva replied.

Gibbs nodded once, then walked off.

Ziva returned to the main floor, her stomach rolling. Once there she headed to the ladies room, rather than the bullpen. She felt tears winding their way down her face, and again cursed her pregnancy hormones. She hated feeling this way. Guilty and ashamed, hurt and vulnerable. She took several deep breaths, exhaling slowly, and calmed herself down. Then she splashed cold water over her face, to erase any trace of her tears. When she returned to the bullpen, Gibbs was just getting back. She went towards her desk, only to have him stop her.

"David." he called approaching his own desk.

Ziva changed direction and followed him. She watched as he opened the top right hand drawer.

"I need your Sig and backup weapon."

Ziva just stood there, looking at him, confused.

"Now!" he demanded, and she quickly lifted her pant leg and handed him her Smith and Wesson, then went to her desk and returned with her Sig, which she also handed over to him. He put both in his drawer and shut it.

"From here on out you will only be allowed to interview witnesses, take photographs, and make sketches at crime scenes. You will not, I repeat _will not_, handle any bodies, nor bag and tag evidence. You will not go out to pick up suspects, and you will not conduct interrogations. "You are also no longer allowed in the lab or autopsy. Is that clear?"

Ziva nodded as tears once again stung her eyes. She couldn't believe what Gibbs was saying to her. He was basically isolating her from the rest of the team, leaving her with only the most basic activities, jobs any rookie could do. She swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to let him see how much he was hurting her.

"Y-" she had clear her throat in order to answer. "Yes Gibbs." She turned and went back to her desk feeling McGee's and Tony's eyes boring into her. She sat down and kept her gaze on the computer screen in front of her.

Tony couldn't believe what just happened. He knew Gibbs was angry, but the way he'd treated Ziva was uncalled for. He tried to rein in his anger, knowing that if he lost his temper, it would just make things worse. He was about to approach Gibbs, to ask to speak with him privately, when the phone on the boss's desk rang. He waited until his boss hung up, intent on talking the situation over with the older man.

Gibbs hung up and belted out the only words that could halt Tony's approach.

"Gear up!"

(TIVA)

Ziva sat in the car waiting for Gibbs permission to get out at the crime scene. He'd simply told her that she was with him, when they rode the elevator to the parking garage. Tony had been about to object, but Ziva captured his eye and let him know that she was alright with it.

Surprisingly Gibbs had been more solicitous while driving. He had asked her due date, and how she was feeling. He had also told her, despite their getting a new case, to have Tony drive her to her appointment later.

Ziva wasn't sure what to make of Gibbs changing behavior. She answered each of his questions honestly, but warily, afraid the wrong answer would make him angry again. She'd been shocked when he ordered her to stay in the car until he made sure the scene was secured and safe, but did as he said.

She watched as Tony and McGee pulled up in the truck, Tony still visibly upset. When he saw her, he shot her a questioning look, but she just shrugged. A few minutes later both were put to work when Gibbs came over and motioned for her to get out and join them. He assigned Tony to bag and tag, and McGee to take photos. Then he turned to Ziva and told her to talk to the witnesses, all twelve of them.

Ziva groaned as she took in the group of housewives, they looked like a bunch of gaggling hens. It was going to be a long day.

(TIVA)

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Glad I could do something different that wasn't too OC. Just hang in there and I will resolve it all, of course there may be a few more surprises first.


	13. Loving and Hurting

Lying in bed that night, Tony and Ziva discussed how different the day had played out, than their expectations. Vance's reaction totally threw them both at first, but upon thinking about it, Ziva realized he was simply waiting to see how Eli David reacted, and leaving it to him to be the over-weight..., no that wasn't right. What was the expression? Ziva knew it meant being the bad guy. Oh well, as she often asked Tony, did it really matter?

It was Gibbs who they couldn't figure out. Ziva had told Tony how protective Gibbs had been, first having her wait in the car, then having her interview witnesses, later stopping on the way back to headquarters at a Kosher deli to pick up a light snack for her. However, once they arrived back at the office he'd flipped back to his earlier angry behavior, not allowing her to join the rest of the team when they went to autopsy and Abby's lab. Finally, at 2130h he'd found Ziva sleeping at her desk, and ordered Tony to take her home.

Tony had told McGee, asking him not to tell Abby, who he'd already sent the pictures of them kissing. He knew that Ziva would want to do that herself, it was simply finding the opportunity. Tim had congratulated him, and Ziva, later when they had a moment alone.

However, as Ziva was not allowed in autopsy or the lab, they had not yet shared their news with Ducky and Abby, something which bothered Ziva.

"They are our family, Tony, they should know."

"I know Zi, but we'll just have to get together with them tomorrow." He traced a finger over her bare shoulder, raising goosebumps on the outside, and fire on the inside.

"Abby will be angry with us for telling Gibbs and McGee first." Ziva countered, staring up into eyes so dark green they made her think of hot, steamy jungles.

Tony smirked, knowing her concentration was fading by the way her chocolate pools lost focus, and slipped into what Tony called the Krispy Krème look.

"She'll get over it Zi." He leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw. Ziva arched, tossing her head back, and granting him further access. He needed no further encouragement, and brought his lips to the hollow of her throat, and then down to one naked breast.

"I am so glad the doctor said you're doing better, now that you're taking the medicine." he told her between kissing and nibbling her nipple.

Ziva moaned. She felt his growing erection press into her thigh. "T-tony we j-just ...., how can you...,"

"Because you, my wife, are an exotic beauty, soft and sexy, and I can't get enough of you." Tony answered her fragmented question, his lips going lower to skim across her still flat stomach.

Ziva's thoughts shattered, along with the ability to string together words into a coherent sentence, when Tony slid lower and used his tongue to part her tender folds. She laced her fingers through his short hair, panting heavily as his tongue found her clitoris, and he began lathing the tiny nub with his tongue.

"Oi Va'avoi Li! Bevakasha al tafsik _(Oh my God! Please don't stop)_!" Ziva screamed loudly in Hebrew, but neither heard the pounding of the neighbors in response. Waves of pleasure washed over Ziva, and Tony continued his ministrations, watching as Ziva climaxed.

Tony crawled up her body, lying beside her, his hand sliding up her body, stopping to capture her hardened nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She growled softly, still experiencing waves of pleasure, and Tony chuckled. He continued to caress and tease her body until she had again reached a fevered pitch, her body demanding release.

She pulled his head close to hers, " Veyeyen ayotzi _(Fuck me)_, Tony!" Her lips crashed immediately into his, her tongue tracing hips lips and thrusting into his mouth, when he opened it for her. She moaned into him, savoring the taste of him, as she ran her tongue over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and finally dueling with his as he fought her for dominance.

Tony settled himself between her legs, resting his weight on his left arm which was on the mattress beside her head, and used the right to continue teasing her nipple.

Ziva bent both legs at the knee, drawing them up, and tilting her hips up towards Tony's thick shaft. He entered her quickly, burying himself to the hilt in her hot, soft, wetness. He moaned in pleasure, as Ziva gasp in delight. Their eyes were locked. Tony quickly captured both her hands, and held them together over her head with one of his, the other still supporting his upper body. Ziva smiled, and wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels crossing just above his buttocks, drawing him in even deeper.

Tony kissed her and slowly began to move his hips in a slow age old rhythm. He savored Ziva's submissiveness, something that had shocked him the first time she'd shown it. Ziva had told him, when they were undercover, that she preferred to be on top, and later that she was a screamer. Combining that with her competitive nature, he never expected her to act submissively.

Ziva, for her part, loved the position they were in. Always in the past, she had felt the need to be on top, in control. It was a combination of the need to able to reach a weapon, or make a quick escape, and the feeling of being trapped, boxed in, when beneath a partner. With Tony though, she was able to completely relax, to lose control without fear. She felt totally safe beneath him, not crowded or smothered, not even needing to have a weapon so close at hand.

She had barely recovered from her last climax, and already she could feel the tension building again. As Tony slowly rocked, it grew until she couldn't take it any longer. Her moans changed to demanding cries, "Ahov Evatzi, _(harder)_Tony!" and "Meheed Kesheh _(faster)_!"

Tony felt Ziva's release, as her body pulsed around his. He felt his control snap and he tumbled with her, spilling into her softness.

(TIVA)

The next day was turning out to be very long and boring for Ziva. Gibbs had ordered her to remain at her desk, while he Tony, and McGee went out, following up leads. After doing all the research she could, she decided to indulge herself a bit.

She pulled up a baby furniture website and tried to picture how she wanted Peanut's room to look. She had lost herself in a world of teddy bears, Winnie the Pooh, lace, and monkey filled jungles, when she realized Abby was standing in front of her desk.

"Jeez, Ziva!" she bellowed. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What're you working on?" She moved around behind Ziva's desk before Ziva could react.

"Oh my God! Ziva, why are you looking at baby furniture?" she demanded. "Are you ...? Oh my God! Does Tony know? McGee just sent me a picture of you two kissing. He is the father, isn't he?"

"Abby please!" Ziva cried, realizing that Abby's not so quiet questions had attracted the attention of other agents.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were dating? And now you're going to have a baby?" Abby continued as if Ziva hadn't spoken.

"Abby please!" Ziva tried again, this time finally gaining the Goth's attention. "I will answer all your questions, but please, not so loud, OK?" She stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go get something to eat OK?"

Abby however was staring at Ziva's hand. She couldn't believe it was what she thought it was. "Is that...? Are you wearing a wedding ring?!" she screeched.

Ziva looked down at her own hand, as if seeing it for the first time. Where was Tony when she needed him? She sighed and rubbed a hand across her brow.

"Yes, Abby, I am. Tony and I were married on Saturday." She looked at her friend, expecting to be squashed in a bear hug. Instead she found Abby staring at her angrily.

"How could you? How could you and Tony date, get pregnant, and get married without telling me?" Abby's voice was no longer loud, but the hurt she was feeling rang through.

Suddenly, Ziva felt something inside her snap. She had finally reached her breaking point.

"Do you think that is how I wanted it Abby? Do you really believe I wanted to get married without my friends and family there?" Ziva began to yell back at Abby, and the Goth took a few steps back in shock and fear.

"Do you think I wanted to hide my relationship with Tony, like a dirty secret? I love him, but because of Gibbs' stupid rule we had to hide it. And the baby? I wanted to tell everyone. I am so happy to be pregnant, but even that had to be a secret. I had to get married without my father, my Aunt Nettie, without everyone I love because I was afraid of being sent back to Israel and losing the only man who's ever really loved me." Ziva wasn't sure when, but she realized now that she had begun to cry, to sob, as all the fear from the past week, and the anger at Gibbs' and Abby's reactions poured out of her.

"I don't understand. Why would you be sent back to Israel?' Abby asked quietly.

"If my father or Director Vance found out that Tony and I, were dating, and then about the baby, either of them could have terminated my position as liaison. Since my visa is only valid if I am employed by NCIS in that capacity, I would have had to return to Israel. And now, because I fell in love, and am having a family, a real family, you and Gibbs are angry and treating my like this. I can not take it anymore. I am done. I quit!"

"What the _HELL_is going on?!" Gibbs' voice suddenly rang through the bullpen. So focused on their argument, neither Abby or Ziva noticed Gibbs, Tony and McGee exiting the elevator and entering the bullpen.

"I was telling Abby that as of right now, I am resigning." Ziva burst out, sobs still wracking her slender frame.

"No you're not!" Gibbs replied hotly.

"Look Gibbs I know you do not want me on your team any longer, so I am quitting, just as you have been hoping for." Ziva stepped up to Gibbs, getting in his face.

"I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Quit." Gibbs responded, not backing down any.

"I was there," Ziva shouted, "when you demanded Director Vance remove me from your team. When he refused you took my weapons, you will not let me do anything other than desk work, and I can not even visit Abby or Ducky. How much more punishment am I supposed to take?"

For a moment Gibbs just stood there looking at her. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Is that what you think?" He asked in a much quieter voice.

Tony had come over and was now holding Ziva close to him. She nodded against his chest.

Gibbs took in Tony's protective hold on Ziva, her refusal to look at him, Abby's face which still held anger, but also shock and remorse, and McGee's quiet uncertainty. He also noticed that every other agent in the building was silently watching his team.

"Let's take this down to autopsy." he quietly told his team.

Taking notice of the other agents staring at them, McGee and Abby headed towards the elevator. Tony looked around frowning, then slowly led Ziva in that direction as well. Gibbs sighed and brought up the rear.

(TIVA)

AN: Thanks so much to those of you who have taken the time to review. I love hearing what you think, and I've been trying to respond to each review, please forgive me if I missed anyone. I have now completely caught up with everything I had pre-written, but fear not, I will be working on the next chapter whilst you are all reading this one. If all goes well I hope to update again on Monday. I know exactly how I want the next few chapters to go, so I am not anticipating any problems. Cross your fingers for me, and please hit the button and tell me what you think. I know I promised a resolution with Gibbs, and that is coming, but my mind wandered into smut again! LOL! Hope you like it!


	14. Clearing the Air

(TIVA)

The elevator ride down to autopsy was conducted in silence, broken only by an occasional sniffle or broken sob from Ziva. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

When the elevator stopped they all trooped out and walked through the automatic doors into the autopsy room. Ducky looked up from the file he was working on at his desk.

"What do we have here?" he asked worriedly, as his gaze swept over the group.

"Team meeting." Gibbs replied as his agents filed in.

Tony leaned against the closest, unoccupied table, and scooped Ziva up, sitting her up onto the table beside him. Ducky immediately came over.

"Are you alright, My Dear?" he asked Ziva, noting the tear-streaked face, red-rimmed eyes, and occasional hiccuping sob.

"Ken, Ducky. I am fine" she replied with a wan smile.

Ducky nodded sympathetically. "How about I put on the kettle and make a pot of tea?" he asked. "By the looks of your face, I dare say, you could use a cup too, Abigail."

"Thanks, Ducky." Abby replied, her voice husky with emotion.

Ducky quickly set about making tea, while Gibbs paced, Abby snuggled McGee, and Tony held onto Ziva, rubbing small circles on her back. In a matter of minutes they were all situated, Ducky, Ziva and Abby drinking tea, while Gibbs, Tony and McGee held glasses of scotch.

Gibbs looked at Tony, steely blue eyes locked with forest green ones. After a minute, Tony nodded.

"OK, I'll get things started. Ducky, Ziva and I haven't had a chance to share our news with you." Tony told the elderly Scotsman. "First off, we've been seeing each other for the last six months, secondly, we found out last week that Ziva is pregnant, and finally, we got married on Saturday."

"Y-you did?" McGee queried in surprise.

"Congratulations!" Ducky exclaimed simultaneously. He walked over and hugged Tony and then Ziva, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva thanked him, and looked across the way to Abby. The Goth was watching her uncertainly, a look on her face Ziva couldn't decipher. Suddenly, Ziva found herself captured in one of Abby's famous hugs.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. I was just so shocked, and I thought you didn't want me there, but I know now that you did, and I'm really, really, really sorry."

"Abby," Tony tried to get her attention. "Abby, not so tight, she's turning blue."

"Oh God! Did I hurt you? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?" Abby asked as she pulled back, still holding Ziva by her arms.

Ziva laughed softly, "I am fine Abby. Tony was goating."

"Kidding Zi, I was kidding." Tony told his wife, still chuckling at their friend.

Abby's fist shot out and she punched him on the arm. "Not funny Tony."

"Ow! Abby!" Tony whined.

McGee smiled at the threesome. "Congratulations!" he told Tony and Ziva.

"Thanks McGee." Tony replied.

Gibbs stood off to the side watching the others interact. After a few minutes they quieted down and looked at him.

"Time to get a few things straight," he began, as he downed his scotch and pushed himself up off of the M.E.'s desk. "Abby, Tim you guys get back to work."

The two nodded and headed out to the elevator. Gibbs collected the used glasses, and along with Ducky, he headed over to the sink. There he washed the glasses, and the tea cups Ducky had collected. Tony brought Ziva's over once it is empty. Gibbs took it and washed it too.

Dishes done he turned to the couple standing in front of him. "My office." was all that he said. They nodded and after thanking Ducky followed him out.

They remained silent until once again ensconced in the stopped elevator, which doubled as Gibbs' office for private conversations. The ex-marine studied the couple across from him. He had known that this moment was coming for more than four years, from the first time he saw them interact together. During the interim he'd witnessed both of them grow and change. Ziva had learned to let others in, to share herself, and her emotions with those around her. Tony had matured, looking forward in his life, instead of living in the moment. He too, had learned to show his emotions more, to not hide behind juvenile behavior, jokes and pranks. They'd done it together, a little at a time, and now, they'd gotten past the place where he and Jenny had stalled. Their relationship was stronger, more like his with Shannon, and he knew no rule of his, nor any job, was going to separate them. He smiled, satisfied that they'd found happiness with each other, and sure it wouldn't end the way his breaking of rule 12 had. He focused on Ziva first.

"Ziver, I do not want you off the team." He held up a hand to shush her when she went to interrupt. He walked right up in front of her and locked his eyes on hers.*****

"I know what I asked Vance to do, but just listen, OK?' He waited until she nodded before continuing. "You and Abby are like daughters to me, and I don't want to let you down, I've done that to enough people in my life. That's why I wanted Vance to move you."

"I do not understand. How could you let me down?" Ziva asked, her forehead creased as she frowned.

"By letting something happen to you or the baby. I didn't want the responsibility." He watched as understanding crossed her features. "After I thought about though, well, I think it's probably best this way."

"Did you have to be so ...," Ziva paused, not sure how to express her thoughts in English, without irritating the ex-marine.

"No," Gibbs cut in. "I didn't have to be such an ass about it, not that I'm changing anything."

Ziva growled in frustration, and again Gibbs quieted her by holding up his hand.

"I took your guns because the bullets have lead in them. I ordered you lead-free bullets, but they're not here yet. When I get 'em, you get your guns back, provided you allow Tony to clean them until the baby's born."

"Un-uh," Gibbs stopped her when she would have, again, interrupted him. "the chemicals aren't safe for you to be around. That's why you can't bag and tag at crime scenes, or go to Abby's lab. You can't handle bodies, or visit Ducky, because we don't know if any of them are infected with something harmful. It's not Ducky and Abby that I'm keeping you away from. I just don't want to take a chance of exposing you to something in the lab or autopsy. And you can't issue warrants or pick up and interview suspects because of the physical danger."

For a minute Ziva was silent, as her mind processed everything Gibbs had said. It all made sense. Every restriction was for the safety and wellbeing of her and the baby. Finally she nodded.

"I see. I am sorry ..."

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm the one who screwed up. I should have explained all of this to you yesterday. I just ..."

It was Ziva's turn to interrupt. "I understand." she told him. Then she rested her hands on his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "Toda."

Gibbs pulled her in for a hug, and then kissed her forehead. "I am happy for you. For both of you. I should have said so before." he added turning to Tony. "You've grown up a lot Tony, and I'm proud of you. You're gonna make a great father."

Tony smiled at the man who'd been more of a father to him, than his own ever had. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs glared at him. "Don't screw this up." he ordered.

"I won't."

"Good, now that that's settled, Tony take Ziva home, and have her take a nap. It's been an emotional day for her, and she needs her rest."

"On it Boss." Tony replied smiling. He pulled Ziva close to him, and watched Gibbs push the button to start the elevator.

Beside him Ziva sighed. She was suddenly exhausted, but very happy. So far, things had turned out very differently from the way she'd expected. Perhaps it would hold through to her father's reaction. She could only hope so.

(TIVA)

AN: Ok I can only say I am appalled at the route the writers at CBS are taking with the Tony/Ziva/Michael situation. As for next weeks previews, I can not believe Ziva would shoot Tony. It has to be a set up of some kind. I haven't heard anything about Michael or Cote leaving the show, so I guess we just have to hope and wait and see. In the meantime we have our stories here to fuel our imaginations. Hope you all enjoy how this chapter worked out. Please let me know. I'm not sure I'm happy with the Gibbs talk, but have caught up to myself (no chapters left in reserve) and I wanted to post. I plan to have Eli's reaction next, but who knows what'll happen when I start writing it! LOL! I'm going to be working all day today, so please send me reviews to keep me inspired.


	15. Tony's Father in law

(TIVA)

The following morning Tony stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He held out another to wrap around his beautiful wife, whom he'd been sharing the shower with. He smiled as their recent activities came to mind. Since last night, he and Ziva had made love too many times for him to keep track of. It seemed that when her stomach wasn't upset, Ziva's pregnancy made her more amorous than usual. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He'd thoroughly enjoyed it when she pulled out that four year old copy of GSM, the magazine she'd read on her plane trip to D.C., when she'd first been assigned as the NCIS liaison position. She'd been correct too, the act described on page 57 worked every time, as they demonstrated several times last night, and again in the shower just moments ago.

He had wrapped her in the towel and begun to rub her hair with another, when a knock sounded on their front door.

"I'll get it." he told her. "It's probably the super, or one of the neighbors complaining about how much noise we made last night."

Ziva just smirked at him, the look in her eye telling him she was already to make some more noise. He gulped and headed to the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ziva's screaming woke somebody up ...," he began as pulled open the door. Then he stopped in shock. It wasn't a neighbor, or even the super standing there. No, it was Director Eli David, Ziva's father.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir. I uh, thought ..., um, I mean ....," he stammered.

Eli laughed, cutting him off. "It's quite alright. I am aware of my daughter's vocality when she is, shall we say, engaged in certain activities."

Tony felt his cheeks flame as he blushed, something he hadn't done in years.

"I, uh, ...," he stammered, not exactly sure how to respond.

Eli laughed again. "Is Ziva available?"

Just then the topic of their conversation entered the foyer, still wrapped in a towel. "Tony, what is taking so ...," she began. "Papa?!"

"Boker Tov, _(Good Morning)_Zivaleh." Eli greeted her.

"Ken, Papa. Boker Tov. I was not expecting you." Ziva pulled her towel tighter to her body, uncomfortable at being caught in this state of undress by her father.

"Oh, really? I think you were, Yaldah_ (Child)._" Eli held up a copy of Ziva's physical and test results.

"I ..., I did not think you would come all this way to discuss it." Ziva replied, her fear and nervousness making her a bit defensive.

"Uh, how about you come in, and we close the door?" Tony interjected, stepping back to allow their visitor in.

Eli nodded. "Perhaps you would both like to take the time to get dressed as well?" He walked in and hugged Ziva, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "A kiss for your father, Zivaleh?"

"Ken, Papa. Vadai, beVadai! _(Of course!)_" Ziva replied, quickly kissing her father on the cheek. "Ani Mitzta'eret._ (I'm sorry.)_"

Eli studied her for a moment, then sighed. "Go dress, Tatelah, then we will talk."

"Ken, Papa." Ziva turned and headed to the bedroom, her head down.

"I'm sorry, Director David, but, uh, I need you to know that Ziva's been through a lot this last week, and I would prefer it if you wouldn't say or do anything to upset her." Tony told the older man, as he led him to the living room and indicated that he could wait there. He knew it was crazy to say something like that to a man who could order any of over 1000 agents to kill him, but he had to take care of Ziva, and he'd gladly face her father for her.

"I respect that very much, Anthony, and you for saying so. It is not my wish to upset her." The older man began studying the room. "Oh, and please, call me Eli."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. You can call me Tony." he reached out and the two shook hands, each taking measure of the other. Finally, Tony turned and headed towards the bedroom.

He found Ziva sitting on the bed, her head down. He sat beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to him.

"You OK?" he asked, worried at her reaction, but not having any idea of the father/daughter dynamics of her relationship with the man currently inspecting their home.

She nodded, then looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes full of fear. "I am afraid Tony. No matter what, he is my father. If he demands I return to Israel, I must go. I must obey him."

Tony felt his heart shatter. He knew that Ziva truly believed what she was saying. It wasn't a matter of her choosing Eli over him, but more her doing as she was raised to.

"Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks, everything is gonna be fine. We'll be together no matter what. I promise." He tried to believe what he was telling her, praying it was the truth.

Ziva smiled at that. Not the smile that radiated happiness, but a small one, that said she wanted desperately to believe him. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then stood and pulled her up.

"Let's get dressed and get this over with."

Again she merely nodded, but she chuckled when Tony pulled the towel from her body and pushed her towards the dresser. In a matter of minutes they were both dressed and holding hands they went to face Eli.

(TIVA)

Eli David's gaze took in everything as he studied his daughter's current living conditions. The movie cases, and books vying for space on the book shelves around the room. The throw pillows and blanket draped over the back of the sofa. Photographs were abundant, of her American friends, of Nettie, Ari, Tali, and even himself. It was comfortable, lived in, not a place inhabited by a member of metsada, the Special Operations Division of Mossad, or kidon, the Assassination Unit.

He turned when he heard Tony and Ziva enter the room. He sighed as he registered the look of resignation on her face.

"Is it so terrible to talk with your father, Zivaleh?" he asked.

"Lo _(no)_, Papa." Ziva replied without much conviction.

Eli chuckled wryly.

"Eli, I'd like Ziva to eat while her stomach is settled, so if you'd join us in the kitchen we can talk there." Tony addressed his new father-in-law.

Eli nodded. "Certainly." He followed them into the other room. He watched as they moved about the room, accomplishing different tasks, in complete harmony. He remembered a time, when he'd first been married to Ziva's mother, that he'd had that type of relationship. As he watched, Ziva scrunched up her face.

"Please, Tony, no coffee."

"Please, Zi." Tony begged. "You know I need the caffeine."

"But the smell." Ziva protested.

Eli chuckled, remembering having this argument many years ago, with his Ziva's ima. He removed his suit jacket, removed his tie, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Go sit down, Zivaleh. Allow me to teach Tony how to make blintzes." He patted his daughter on the back, gently pushing her towards the table. "He'll drink his coffee over here with me."

Ziva watched in amazement as her father went to work making apple blintzes. He really was an excellent cook, he just didn't do it very often. He teased and joked with Tony, reminding Ziva of how he'd been before her mother had died. She felt her eyes filling with tears, and blinked them away, not wanting to spoil the moment.

She smiled when Tony brought her a cup of tea. "I have not seen him like this in years." she whispered conspiratorially.

Tony smiled and rubbed her arm. "He certainly isn't as scary as I expected."

Ziva chuckled and watched as Tony headed back to the stove. A few minutes later her father set a plate in front of her. Then he and Tony collected their own, and they joined her at the table. Her father said a quick prayer and then they began to eat.

"So tell me, Bat _(Daughter)_, when can I expect to become a zaide _(grandfather)_?" he asked.

"The baby is due in early November, Papa." Ziva answered, waiting for more.

"And I see that you have already married." It was more an observation than a question.

"Ken, Papa." Ziva's apprehension was almost palpable.

"We were married Saturday, in a civil ceremony." Tony explained, wanting to smooth things over. "We wanted to be sure Ziva would not be forced to leave the U.S. if her position with NCIS was terminated."

"I see." Eli nodded. Then he continued eating, and changed the subject, asking Tony about his family. When they were finished he helped Tony clean up, before sitting down again with Ziva.

They studied each other for a minute, before he finally spoke. "You have always been a dutiful child, Ziva. No matter what I've asked of you, you've done it. You have served Israel for many years, but now I think it is time for you to live your life for you. Before I give you my blessing, I need you to answer something for me."

Ziva looked at Tony, who nodded silently. "Ken, Papa."

"Are you happy about this, is it what you really want?" He looked her in the eye, watching for any sign of distress.

Ziva answered without hesitation, her brown eyes locked on his. "I have not been this happy for a long time, Papa. I feel like I belong here. I have friends here. And I love Tony more than I ever knew was possible. As for being pregnant, I never thought I would have a family. It would not work with Mossad, but Papa, I want this tinôk very much."

Eli nodded, it was the answer he'd been expecting, but he needed to be sure. "And Tony," he asked, switching his gaze to the young man sitting beside her, "he is good to you?"

Ziva laughed softly. "Ken, Papa. He knows I would hurt him if he weren't." She smiled at her husband's outraged cry.

"Hey!"

"Seriously, Papa, he treats me with respect and love, like you treated Ima. He reminds me to enjoy life, to have fun, and he makes me laugh. I know that he loves me, and that there is nothing he would not do for me."

Eli nodded again, a sad smile gracing his face. "That is all I need to hear. If you are happy, and treated as my daughter should be treated, then you have my blessing."

Ziva stared at her father in surprise.

Eli laughed again. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Ziva nodded. "Ken, Papa. I thought ..., well Tony is American, and Christian." She frowned in confusion.

"Yes, I know, Bat _(Daughter)._" Eli smiled at her, enjoying her surprise.

"Then why ...," Ziva queried.

"Zivaleh, sometimes I am asked by friends, the brave ones, who know that you have been Metsada, and Kidon, why I encouraged you to join Mossad. 'How could a father a raise his daughter to become a professional killer?' I tell them the truth, that everyday is a fight to survive. Atah mevin ivrit (_Do you understand)_?"

" Ken, Papa. Ani mevinah (_I understand)_." Ziva nodded.

"My dream, Tatelah, is that you will never have to make that decision with your sons and daughters. I would like them to grow up where bombings and shootings are atrocities, not everyday occurrences. I want them to enjoy life, to have fun, not watch their playmates die or become maimed. Sadly, Israel is not a place where that can happen. Despite all we have done, it is not the safe place I wanted to help make it for my nechedim _(grandchildren)_." Eli watched Ziva's face as he spoke. He smiled sadly when he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"America has become a good home for you. It is a good place for my nechedim to grow up. As for religion, I know, Zivaleh, that your heart will lead you to do what is right. I have to trust that how I raised you will influence your decision." he continued.

"Toda, Papa." Ziva replied, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her father had surprised her today, becoming once again the father he had been prior to his wife's death.

"I have one request though, Bat. I want you and Tony to adopt Arianya."

"Uh, who's Arianya?' Tony asked surprised.

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to Tony, afraid of his reaction. "She is my niece. She is Ari's daughter."

(TIVA)

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. Sorry I took so long to update, by my oldest went to the Jr. Prom this past weekend and I've been busy with tux rentals, flower orders, hair cuts, photos and limo rentals. Thank God I have two years before my next one, and four before my youngest goes. By the way, does anyone know which episode is the one where Tony calls Ziva his very own Mossad bloodhound? Also, hope you like the little wrench I've thrown in at the end of this chapter. Let me know.


	16. Arianya

Tony stared at Ziva, his thoughts whirling. At no time during the last four plus years had she ever mentioned Ari's daughter, Arianya. And now her father wanted them to adopt her.

"Zi, how..., why?" he just looked at her, not knowing how to ask the questions still developing in his head.

"I'm sorry, Tony, let me explain." Ziva's father interrupted. "I didn't realize Ziva hadn't told you. Although, she herself only found out about the child's existence when she returned home, after Director Shepard's death."

Tony relaxed a bit, the roaring in his head diminishing, and his anger abating for the moment. So she hadn't been hiding it from him all along. He nodded for Eli to continue, and reached out to catch his wife's hand in his. She wasn't looking at him, but was staring intently at the floor.

Eli noted the gesture, and continued to explain the situation. "When Ari ..., died, none of us knew he had a girlfriend within Hamas. I do not believe Ari knew that she was pregnant. Arianya was born seven months after his death. Her mother, Anya, was very young, and had a difficult time. She died three days later. When Arianya was six months old, her grandmother brought her to me in Tel Aviv. She feared for the tinoket's _(baby girl)_life. Some of those within Ari's Hamas cell discovered he was Mossad, at the same time Mossad agents knew of Ari's betrayal. She asked me to take Arianya, to keep her safe. After having a paternity test done, to confirm she was indeed my nechda _(granddaughter), _I brought her to live with me. Ziva's Dodah _(Aunt) _Netanya has helped me to care for her, as well as a live in nanny. I am not proud to say that due to our strained relationship, I did not tell Ziva about the child."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, giving Tony time to absorb everything. Still he felt angry. Why hadn't she told him when the team was reunited? Or when they started their more intimate relationship? Or when they got married? He felt his anger reignite and grow into a blazing inferno, and stood up to pace the room. It was so unfair. Kate would never have a child, but Ari, her murderer did. He turned to Ziva.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Ziva stared at her husband, she heard the anger in his voice, and saw it in his eyes, his jaw, his stance. She became angry in response. Was it not enough that she had killed Ari, her own brother? Had she not proven her loyalty to him, and to the team, over and over during her time at NCIS? She stood up and faced him, anger blazing from her eyes.

"When Tony, when should I have told you, hmm? When we saw each other in Cartagena? Or maybe when you first returned from the Seahawk, and we sat around catching up with Abby and McGee? Or maybe in that closet, when we were breaking into the fake military instillation? That would have been the perfect time, yes? When Tony, when should I have told you?" she shouted at him.

"Oh, I don't know," Tony shouted back sarcastically, gesturing wildly with his hands. "how about the first night we spent together, or anytime that weekend? Or how about when you moved in here, or when we got married? Do any of those sound good to you?"

"Mamzer! Nim'as li! _(Bastard! I've had enough!)_" Ziva swore, and pushed past him storming down the hall to their bedroom. A moment later the door slammed loudly.

Tony punched the wall. He turned around and saw Eli sitting there. Oh Hell! He'd forgotten the man was even there.

"Handled that well, didn't I?" he asked disgusted with himself. He began pacing.

Eli made a noncommittal shrug, wanting to see how the younger man would deal with the situation. He knew what arguing with Ziva was like, although she seldom argued with him. When she did, however, she was a force to be reckoned with. If their marriage was going to succeed, Tony would have to learn how to fix situations like this one, on his own.

Tony continued pacing for several minutes. He felt his anger dissolve as he began to look at things from Ziva's point of view. It couldn't have been easy to discover she had a niece, and then not be comfortable sharing it with everyone. Knowing Ziva, she had probably been worried about how it would hurt the team, all of them aware that a child was something Kate would never have. Damn it, he was such an idiot. He had to fix this, but first he had to stop and think, really think. Could he raise Ziva's niece? Could he give her the love and guidance she needed and deserved, all the while knowing her father had killed one of his partners?

He nodded his head. He loved Ziva, regardless of the fact that Ari was her brother. She wasn't responsible for Ari's actions, and neither was Arianya. Besides, there was that comment Ziva had made to her father just a short while ago. 'I know that he loves me, and that there is nothing he would not do for me.' She'd been right, he would do anything for her.

Tony smiled, he'd never really had a family before, not with his parents, but he was going to have one now. Starting with Ziva, their baby, and Arianya. The real question was, how was he going to convince Ziva that he was sincere in his desire to adopt Arianya?

He smiled again, as the answer hit him, and glanced at Eli, before grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door.

(TIVA)

Ziva slammed the door behind her, and began pacing back and forth across the room. She was so angry, she actually wanted to physically hurt Tony. How could he not realize how difficult this situation had been for her? Did he think she'd enjoyed keeping a secret like this from him? That it hadn't hurt her every time she'd had to lie to him about her phone calls to Tel Aviv? Or the packages that she'd sent and received? She'd only wanted to keep from hurting everyone. She'd known it would come out eventually, and the longer she waited, the harder it was to get out.

She slowly sank to the floor, her back against the bedroom door. Her anger seeped away, only to be replaced by self-loathing and fear. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she began to cry silently. Tony had every right to be angry with her. She should have found a way, a time to tell him. She should have believed in him, in his love for her. Now it was too late. He'd never trust her again, not after the way she'd betrayed his trust. She should have known better than to get involved with him. As much as she loved him, she should have known that it wouldn't last. None of her relationships did.

She heard the front door close and her heart broke. She knew it was Tony leaving. She'd lost him. Her chest hurt as she tried to hold back her sobs, but suddenly it didn't matter if she cried. She'd been strong for far too long. She crawled forward, and somehow, managed to climb up onto the bed. She buried her face in a pillow and sobbed.

(TIVA)

Eli waited fifteen minutes, then he walked down the hallway, and stood outside the bedroom door. He listened for a moment, and realized that the crying he'd heard earlier, had stopped. He knocked softly on the door. After receiving no reply, he silently opened the door.

Ziva lay on the bed sideways, her eyes open, focused on something only she could see.

"Zivaleh?" he called softly.

"Ken, Papa." she replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Can I get you anything, Bat?" Eli inquired, noticing that although she'd answered him, she hadn't moved at all.

"Lo, Papa." she replied in the same hoarse voice. It sounded painful to Eli.

"I'm going to make us some tea." He waited, but she never responded. He slipped from the room as silently as he'd entered.

Ziva heard nothing, but she knew she was alone again. _Alone_, she thought, _I will always be alone._ A single tear escaped from her eye and slid down over her nose to drop onto the bed. She was certain now, that Tony would divorce her, and take their baby after it was born. Of course, no judge would give her custody over him. She would not fight him anyway. Their baby would have a far better life with it's father, than with her. Another tear fell onto the bed.

Then she heard it, the front door opening. She could hear her father still moving around the kitchen, so that meant .... Hope flooded her heart, was it really Tony? She hurried from the bed, wiping the back of her forearm across her face to remove the tears still falling. She opened the door and stepped into the hall. There, just inside the front door was her husband, the man she'd feared gone forever.

"Tony!?!" she croaked before launching herself at him in a hug Abby would have envied. She wrapped her arms around his neck, delighted when his went around her waist. She brought her legs up, and wrapped them around his waist.

"You came back." she announced, her amazement evident in her still hoarse voice.

Tony saw her tear ravaged face as she came toward him, then felt the wetness of her tears on his skin as she buried her face in his neck. He cupped her bottom with one hand, and caressed her back with the other, and felt the tremors that shook her slender frame. He heard the hoarseness in her voice from crying, along with the pain she was in.

"Of course I came back." he told her momentarily surprised by her comment.

"I was not so certain." she replied, and Tony silently cursed himself. He'd known how vulnerable she'd been feeling, but it had never crossed his mind, that she would think that this was anything more than a misunderstanding between them. He walked into the living room with her still wrapped around him.

"Awe, Sweet Cheeks." He sat on the sofa, taking care to leave room for her legs behind him. He pushed her up a bit, so he could see her face clearly. "I. Love. You. And there isn't anything you can say, or do, or tell me, that will ever make me leave you."

Ziva shook her head. "Y-you deserve someone b-better. S-someone w-who will not k-keep things f-from you." she sobbed.

"No Zi, you're the one who deserves better. I warned Eli about upsetting you, and I'm the one who does it. You are an amazing woman, beautiful, sexy and smart. You try to hide it behind a tough exterior, but inside, you feel just as much as the rest of us, maybe even more. I'm lucky you even bother with me. Sometimes I'm such an idiot."

Ziva couldn't help but feel reassured by his words, by his hands, gently caressing her back and cheek. She smiled wanly at him.

"You are not an idiot, Tony. You are a good man, and I am amazed that you love me so much."

"Nothing amazing about it Zee-vah. I guess we'll need to agree to disagree on that issue." He flashed her a small DiNozzo grin.

Ziva nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I am sorry, Tony. You were right. I should have told you about Arianya, but I was ...,"

"No, Zi. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have realized how difficult the situation was for you. You were worried about hurting us, weren't you?"

Ziva nodded. "But I let it go too long. I should have found way, a time, to tell you, at least."

"Doesn't matter. I know about her now, and I'm really happy for you, for us really." He shifted Ziva so she was now sitting with her back against the side of the sofa, her head resting on his chest, and her legs extended off his lap and out over the cushions.

Eli, who'd been watching and listening to the exchange from the doorway, chose that moment to come in. He set a cup of tea on the coffee table, in front of Ziva, and then sat down in the arm chair to the side of the sofa.

"Toda, Papa." Ziva slowly picked up the cup and took a small sip.

He nodded, choosing to remain silent for the moment.

"Do you have any pictures of Arianya, Eli?" Tony asked. "I'm sure Ziva would like to put one up with all the others around here. Besides, won't Arianya think it's strange when she gets here, if we don't have any?" He watched Ziva to gauge her reaction.

"It's alright, Tony. As much as I would love to, I can't ask you to help me raise her." she told him, her eyes focused on the tea cup.

Tony reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're not asking, I'm offering." He told her firmly. Them he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelery box. He handed it to Ziva, after Eli took her tea cup and set it back on the table.

"I knew you'd think I was just doing this for you, so I went out and picked this up so you'd know it's for me too. We can give it Arianya when I meet her."

Ziva slowly opened the box with trembling fingers. She pulled out a small gold bangle bracelet, and read the inscription. _Arianya, forever and always, love Aba and Ima_. Ziva gasped, it was nearly identical to the inscription Tony had engraved on the inside of her wedding band. As a lone tear rolled down her cheek, she reached out and brought his mouth to hers. "I love you," she whispered against his lips, then kissed him softly.

"I wanted to get her a small ring, like ours, but that would have been too small for the inscription. I figured the bangle is really just a big ring, and even one small enough for her wrist would have enough room to be engraved." Tony explained.

"A perfect substitute." Eli commented, showing Tony his approval. He pulled out his wallet and handed Tony a snapshot.

Tony smiled as he looked at it. Arianya was a perfect replica of Ziva, her slender frame, heart-shaped face, a mass of brown curls and chocolate orbs.

"Oh man, I am so in trouble." he groaned.

Ziva shot him a questioning gaze.

"She looks just like you." her told her. "She's gonna look at me with those big brown eyes, smile a soft smile, and I'll agree to anything."

Ziva shook her head laughing.

(TIVA)

AN: OK, sorry it took so long to update, but my kids were off school for the last four days. Have you ever tried to share a computer with a 12 yr. old girl, plus 15 and 16 year old boys. UGH! Thank God they go back to school tomorrow! Anyway, I just finished this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, but it conveys the main ideas. Thanks to all those who've reviewd, especially those who did for the first time. I plan to start the next chapter tomorrow, wait it's almost 1 am, so I guess I mean later today. I already have it figured out in my head, so hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon. Please, as always, share your thoughts and comments.


	17. A Bump in the Road

Ziva sat swinging gently on the patio while Tony and Arianya played in the yard. She smiled at how quickly, and naturally, Tony had taken to fatherhood. She laughed softly, remembering their first meeting.

Eli had insisted they come to the apartment he was staying in, at the embassy, for dinner. That way Tony could meet Arianya and Dodah _(Aunt) _Nettie in a private family setting.

Tony had been nervous, mostly due to his past experiences with children. Arianya, however, had taken instantly to her Dod _(Uncle)_ Tony. She had run to her Dodah Ziva, chattering like a magpie as she threw herself into Ziva's open arms.

As they sat down on the sofa Ziva had explained that she was married now. That Tony was her husband, Arianya's dod, and that they wanted her to come live with them in America.

Arianya had slipped from her lap and gone to stand in front of Tony. She gazed at him with her dark chocolate eyes.

"Eh, Hi," Tony greeted her. He was unnerved by the way she was studying him, like she could see inside his soul. It was kinda the way Ziva looked at him sometimes.

Arianyasmiled up at him, apparently happy with whatever she saw inside of him. She climbed up on his lap, and he reached out to help her.

She took his face in her tiny hands. "Shalom, Dod Tun-ee." She kissed him on both cheeks, then giggled at the look on his face.

This caused all of the adults to laugh. Tony grinned at Arianya not even caring that she'd butchered his name. He was totally captivated by her. She was like a mini-Ziva. They shared the same chocolate eyes, brown curls, slender frame. Hell, even her smile was identical to Ziva's. He looked into her eyes, the way he sometimes did with Ziva, and she gazed right back. After a few moments Arianya giggled again, then turned around and sat back against Tony's chest. He slipped his arm around her waist, holding her securely.

Ziva watched the entire interaction closely. At first she was afraid Tony would see Ari in his little daughter, but as she watched them, her trepidation evaporated. She could see that Tony wasn't repulsed by Arianya, in fact, the opposite seemed to be true. She sighed, laughed with the others, and once Arianya was seated on his lap, proceeded to introduce Tony to her Dodah Nettie.

"Ima! Look!" Arianya called, interrupting Ziva's memories, and bringing her back to the present.

She looked up to see the little girl slowly dribble the soccer ball as she advanced on Tony. Suddenly she stopped, drew back her foot and kicked the ball past him, into the net. Ziva whistled loudly while Tony scooped Arianya up cheering.

"Did you look Ima? I dided it." Arianya shouted in her messed up English.

Ziva laughed and nodded. "Ken, Tateleh. I saw."

She kissed the little girl when Tony carried her up onto the patio. He plopped her down next to Ziva, and smiled down at his girls.

"Thirsty?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Ken, Aba, tirsty." Arianya replied, nodding her head emphatically.

Both adults smiled at her reaction, and Ziva nodded as well.

"Yes, Tony. I am thirsty as well."

"OK. I'll get us some lemonade." He headed into the house.

Arianya jumped off the swing trailing after Tony. Ziva heard her yell "Ani, too, Aba." Then the patio door slammed.

Ziva marveled at how much English Arianyahad picked up in the past two months. Tony's Hebrew had also improved. She knew it was due, mostly, to their need to communicate with each other.

Just yesterday, she had awakened from a nap, and come into the living room to find them reading together. It was one of the English-Hebrew books Ziva had bought.

"Achat, shta'yim, shalosh, arba, chamesh..." Arianya had recited, then looked at Tony.

"Achat, sha'im, shalosh, arba, chamesh..." Tony repeated.

"Shta'yaim" Arianya corrected.

"Shta'yim" Tony copied. Then he raised an eyebrow and grinned. "One, two, three, four, five..."

"Un, two-oo, free, four, five..." Arianya repeated, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Ima?" Arianya called, again bringing Ziva back to the present. She smiled as the child held out a bowl. "Ani have tut sadeh."

"Yes, Tateleh, you have strawberries." Ziva had been attempting to repeat most of what Arianya said in Hebrew, in English. She hoped it would help her learn the language.

"Strawberries." Arianya mimicked before popping a big, juicy berry into her mouth. She ran off the patio, to practice kicking the soccer ball some more.

Tony placed a tray on the side table and sat down next to Ziva. He handed her a cold glass of lemonade, then picked up his own.

"Toda." Ziva said as she accepted the glass, and took a sip of the tart juice.

Tony slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Anytime, Sweet Cheeks." He kissed her cheek. "You alright?" he asked, his gaze on the four year old in the yard.

Ziva nodded, her eyes on Arianya as well. She knew Tony was referring to her being nervous about the doctor's appointment she had scheduled for the next day. Dr. Rosen would have their test results.

Last month, at Ziva's scheduled appointment, Dr. Rosen had expressed some concerns about Ziva'spregnancy. To begin with Ziva's blood type was AB- and Tony's was A+. This created the possibility of Ziva developing Rh incompatibility. Then, because Ziva was an Israeli Jew, and Tony was Italian, there was a possibility of them passing on a genetic disease or disorder to the baby.

Dr. Rosen explained that for the first situation, she would be checking Ziva, via a blood test, at the 28th week of her pregnancy. If the test showed that her body had not begun producing antibodies, Ziva would then be given an injection to prevent the antibodies from forming. Then, within 72 hours of giving birth, she would be given a second injection to prevent complications with any future pregnancies.

What worried the doctor more, was the second situation. Had they come in to see her before Ziva had gotten pregnant, she would have advised them to have genetic risk assessment performed. That was, in fact, what she had advised them to do now. It would tell her if there was a need to perform an amniocentesis to test the baby.

"If the baby does have a genetic disorder, we will know soon enough to terminate the pregnancy should you choose to." the doctor explained.

"Absolutely not!" Ziva declared jumping up.

"Easy Zi, Dr. Rosen is just giving us the facts." Tony soothed, one hand on her arm.

Ziva apologized and sat back down. Tony's hand slid to her back, and he began to absently comfort her by rubbing his hand in a circular motion.

Later that evening, after having submitted to the blood tests, they sat down and performed an extensive web search. The results were frightening. Tay Sachs, Gaucher's and Canavan's diseases, Fanconi Anemia, Beta-Thalassemia, Niemann-Pick disease type A, Familial Dysautonomia, Familial Mediterranean Fever, Nonsyndromic Hearing Loss, Cystic Fibrosis, Phenylketonuria. The list seem to go on and on, the diseases, get scarier and scarier.

Zivagrew more agitated the more they read, until finally, she couldn't take anymore. "I am sorry, Tony, I can not look at any more of this." She got up and went to run a bath, hoping it would help calm her.

Tony shut down the computer, then went around locking up for the night. He entered their bedroom and changed for bed. He slipped under the covers and turned on the television. After flipping through channels for a bit, he finally settled on _Dirty Harry_. He loved Clint Eastwood almost as much as he did Jack Nicholson.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard the shower start running, and knew Zivawas rinsing off after her bath. He got up and went into the bathroom. He pulled out the fluffy purple bath sheet his sexy ninja liked, and waited for her to turn off the water and open the curtain.

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled. She stepped out and he wrapped the towel around her, as she thanked him. He kissed her softly, then led her over to the vanity.

He picked up Ziva's wide-toothed comb and gently worked it through her long, silky curls. He smiled when Ziva let out a soft sound, a cross between purring and sighing. Her eyes closed and her head slid back. Tony chuckled, and continued working the tangles out of her curls.

"My ima (_mother_) used to brush my hair when I was little." Ziva told him. "It always made me feel safe and protected. It is strange though."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"She did not even know how to shoot a gun, yet it was with her that I felt safest."

"But I thought...,"

"Women did not serve in combat back then." Ziva cut in, answering the question he'd been about to ask.

Tony nodded then picked her up and set her on the counter. Then he grabbed her lotion and began to apply it to her legs.

"That is how I want to be for Peanut." Ziva told him as his hands crept up over her thighs.

Tony gazed at her, the look on her face telling her he was waiting for more.

"I want to keep Peanut safe, always." she supplied. "That is why I will not terminate the pregnancy, no matter what the tests say."

Tony stood back and nodded in agreement. "And I would never ask you to."

"I know, but this is not what you expected when you married me." Zivatold him, her voice husky with emotion. "Which is why I will contact a lawyer tomorrow, and ... and start the papers for a divorce."

Tony stared at his wife in shock. She wanted a divorce? Why? This didn't make any sense.

"Ziva, I don't understand. Why ...?" he asked.

"You only married me so I could stay in this country, that is no longer necessary. You deserve to have healthy children, if you had married an American you would not have to worry about having a sick child. I want you to ..., to have that chance." Ziva could not look at Tony, so she studied the floor tiles. She did not want him to see her tears. He couldn't know how much this hurt her, his future happiness was more important than her pain.

"Ziva, Sweet Cheeks, I know that your hormones are going crazy, but have you lost your mind? You really believe I only married you to keep you here?" Tony cupped her face as he reasoned with her.

Ziva nodded. "You promised to f-find a way ...,"

"Because I love you!" Tony interrupted angrily. "I married you because I love you, and can't imagine my life without you! I don't want another wife. I want the woman I married. I want you!" He pushed away from her, trying to control his anger.

"But ...,"

"No! Eli really did a number on you! Making you think that you have to be perfect in order to deserve being noticed or loved, but that's not true. And I don't want you to be perfect. If you were you wouldn't mess up your English, and I couldn't correct you, and you'd already know about every movie. Hell Zi, your damn near perfect at everything else, butt kicking, knife throwing, shooting, interrogating witnesses. You cook like a gourmet chef, and you're incredibly beautiful, smart and sexy. And I love you." Tony leaned in and kissed her, hugging her tightly to him. "You're panicking Zi, we don't even know there is a problem, and you're ready to leave me."

"Because I want what is best for you, Tony! Being married to me may take away your chances of having a healthy child. I can not do that to you. If you marry some else, an American, you will not have to worry, yes?" Ziva looked into his dark green eyes, willing him to understand.

"Let me get this straight, you want to divorce me so I can marry someone else and have a family with them? All because you may or may not be a carrier of a genetic disorder?"

"Yes! I want you to have a healthy baby."

"Ziva," Tony sighed, frustrated. He continued slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You do realize that almost all of the disorders we researched require both parents be a carrier? That means that we both have to carry the same ressessive gene, for the same disorder, and that if, _**if, **_we have a sick child, it will be because of both of us, not just you."

"But because I am an Israeli Jew it is more likely." Ziva swiped at the tears dropping off her nose. She hated crying, hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, so unworthy of love and needing reassurance.

Tony stepped closer, between her spread legs, and brought his hands to her shoulders, then enveloped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head, and when she looked up at him, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth.

After a minute he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I love you Ziva. I know it's hard for you to believe that, the way your father treated you. And I love Peanut, no matter what. You can push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, so no talking to lawyers, and no more talk of divorce."

"I love you too, Tony, so much." Ziva sobbed against his shoulder.

Tony scooped her up and carried her to their bed. He gently set her down and tossed her towel to the floor. Then he went around and climbed in beside her, pulling her close. He waited until she snuggled against him, one leg thrown over his, her left hand and head on his chest, and then he pulled the covers up over them.

The next morning Ziva was more like her old self. She apologized to Tony for even mentioning a divorce, and reassured him that she loved him and knew that he loved her.

"I just love you so much, that I do not want to be the reason you can not have all that life has to offer you." She explained.

"Zi, you, and Arianya and Peanut, are the best of what life has to offer me." He pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

Over the next two weeks, as they moved into the house Eli had bought them as a wedding gift, Ziva managed to lock up her fear and worry the majority of the time.

There were, however, a few times, at night, when Tony once again held her as she cried. He always reassured her and let her know he loved her, and the baby, both.

For his part, Tony found himself going to Gibbs to talk. He knew he couldn't burden Ziva with his fears, he needed to be strong and optimistic for her. Gibbs allowed him to express his fear and anger over the situation, then talked him into a more upbeat frame of mind before sending him home.

It was during the third week, on Tuesday, that Ziva woke with a mild backache. It was the first time she experienced one so she quickly did some on-line research, and discovered that it was very common and, by itself, was nothing to be overly concerned about.

On occasion she still suffered from bouts of morning sickness, which nothing seemed to help. That had happened late the previous evening, and Tony had insisted she stay home, and catch up on her much needed sleep.

So after completing her research, while drinking a cup of tea and eating some dry toast, Ziva decided to go back to bed. She took two tylenol and crawled into bed, snuggling Tony's pillow. Although she doubted she'd be able to sleep, Ziva knew just resting was beneficial.

She woke, a bit disoriented, sometime later. She sat up slowly, trying to figure out what had awakened her. It was then that Ziva felt the wetness on her baby doll styled nightgown. She pulled the ruffled bottom up, and stared in shock at the bright red stain.

(TIVA)


	18. Together

AN: Please remember Tony and Ziva are sitting on the swing on their patio, and Ziva is remembering what happened in the last month.

AN2: Please forgive the tardiness of this update. I had the whole chapter written, then on Saturday, scrapped it, and started over.

(TIVA)

Ziva's hand shook as she quickly dialed Dr. Rosen's number. Bevakasha Adonai _(Please Lord)_, she silently prayed. Her call was finally answered, after what seemed like a lifetime, and Ziva found herself explaining the situation to Annie, Dr. Rosen's nurse.

Annie asked a few questions. "Are you having any cramping? Any fever or nausea?"

"No, just a mild backache and... and the bleeding." Ziva replied.

"Alright, Ziva, give me just a minute to speak with Dr. Rosen, OK?"

"Ken, yes." Ziva answered, her heart pounding in fear.

Annie was back quickly, asking Ziva if she was alone. When she answered yes, Annie told her to call someone, and have them drive her in to see Dr. Rosen. She assured Ziva that the doctor didn't think she was miscarrying, but she still wanted to examine her as a precaution. She gave Ziva a few more instructions, and then hung up.

After she hung up, Ziva hesitated. She knew she should call Tony, but was worried about his reaction. He was already over protective of her, insisting on carrying in the groceries, their backpacks, and occasionally a sleeping Arianya. At home he carried the laundry, and had taken over mopping the floors and vacuuming, as well as changing all the bedding.

Sighing, she dialed the phone, having decided to call the one man she knew would remain calm. After two rings the call was answered.

"Gibbs." came the gruff voice she knew so well.

"Gibbs, it's Ziva." she began.

"I know that David, what's wrong?" Gibbs replied, knowing that Ziva would only be calling him, and not Tony, if there was a problem.

"I..., I called you because I do not want Tony to flop out." she explained.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked, his confusion obvious.

"I need him to come drive me to the doctor's office. When I woke up I realized that I am bleeding." Ziva elaborated, not even bothering to try and figure how she had messed up the English expression. "Dr. Rosen does not want me to drive myself, so I need Tony, but I do not want him to kill himself getting here."

"I'll take care of it Ziva. You just sit back until we get there." the man she considered her substitute father replied, instantly taking charge of the situation.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva couldn't help the small sob that escaped.

"It's gonna be alright, Ziver. We'll be there in ten minutes." Gibbs hung up and went to find his senior agent.

Ziva quickly got dressed, and following Annie's instructions, put on a sanitary napkin and bagged her night gown. According to the nurse, they would be able to tell how serious the situation was, by how much blood she had lost.

Eight minutes later Ziva heard a car screech to a stop out front. Seconds later a totally disheveled Anthony DiNozzo shot through the front door.

"Ziva?!" he called, not seeing her sitting on the sofa.

"I am here, Tony." Ziva called back softly, the tears she had fought back so far, beginning to break through her defenses, and stream down her cheeks.

Tony rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms when she stood. He felt the tremors rocking her body, her tears seep through his shirt, and her hands clutching his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, his hands caressing her back.

"Shh, Honey. It's OK. Everything's going to be alright." He told her soothingly.

"I am scared, Tony. I want this baby so much." She cried against his shoulder.

"I know, Sweet Cheeks. I do to." Tony felt so inadequate. He wasn't sure how to reassure her, when he wasn't sure that everything really was going to be alright.

He settled for holding her, and led her to the car where Gibbs was waiting to drive them to the Naval Medical Center.

(TIVA)

When they arrived, Gibbs went inside with them. He offered to check Ziva in, while Tony and she sat down. A few moments later he joined them.

"She said they're expecting you, and shouldn't be a long wait." He told Ziva when he came back. She nodded as he patted her hand, sitting down beside her.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony replied from her other side. He had his arm around her shoulders, and Ziva rested her head on his chest.

They could all feel the eyes of the half a dozen, or so, other patients on them. It was obvious from Ziva's tears and Tony's protective manner, that something was wrong, and that was something the women, in various stages of pregnancy, didn't want to contemplate. It was a case of _that could be me_. Thankfully, Annie came out and called Ziva in.

Once inside the exam room, Annie quickly took her temperature, blood pressure and pulse. She took the bag containing Ziva's night gown, and gave her a paper gown to put on. With Tony's help, it only took a minute, and then Dr. Rosen was coming in the room. Annie was right behind her, pushing a portable ultrasound.

"Ziva, I know you're frightened, but I want you to try and relax until we know for certain that there's a problem."

Ziva nodded. "I will try."

Dr. Rosen chuckled softly. "That a girl. Now let's see the star of the show." She pushed down the sheet, and pushed up Ziva's gown, revealing her stomach. She squirted on some warmed gel and picked up the wand.

She rolled the wand over Ziva's lower stomach, and suddenly they saw the baby. It's heartbeat sounded through the room. _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. _Tony let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"Baruch Ata Adonai _(Thank you God)_!" Ziva whispered, her eyes locked on the screen. She reached out a hand to trace the baby's outline on the screen. "Ha-tinôk seli _(my baby)._"

(TIVA)

Ziva's gaze dropped to the cold glass in her hands, acutely aware of Tony sitting beside her. He had been wonderful this last week. _The week from Hell!_ Ziva thought to herself. Although Dr. Rosen couldn't find any reason for Ziva's bleeding, she'd insisted Ziva spend the next few days on bed rest. Ziva had hated every moment of it. Thankfully, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee had all given Tony one of their unused days off. This allowed him to stay home with Ziva, without using up his own time, which he was trying to save until the baby was born.

On Tuesday, after returning home, Tony had cleaned their bed, while Ziva laid on the sofa. Then they had slipped into bed and napped, both wrung out from their emotional experience. When Ziva woke, a couple of hours later, she was alone, but she could smell something delicious cooking.

Ziva climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. She stepped under the warm spray of water, and felt her muscles relax. She washed off using her mango scented shower gel and a loofah. Then she washed and conditioned her hair using shampoo and conditioner with the same scent. She turned off the water and went to step out of the shower only to find Tony standing there waiting for her.

Tony smiled at Ziva. He opened up her purple bath sheet and moved forward to wrap it around her. He scooped Ziva up into his arms causing her to squeal.

"You, my Sexy Ninja, are supposed to be in bed, resting." He growled while nuzzling her neck.

Ziva giggled. "I am allowed up to use the bathroom, and to bathe, my Hairy Butt. And I am quite capable of walking back to bed."

"I know. Humor me, Sweet Cheeks." Tony replied as he carried her through their bedroom, and set her gently on the bed. He turned to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Then, while she dressed, he went and found her comb. When he got back he slipped behind her on the bed, and combed out her curls.

"You hungry?" he asked when he'd finished with her hair.

"Ken, Neshomeleh, and something smells very, very good." Ziva replied.

"That would be veggie lasagna," Tony said grinning, "made by yours truly."

"Mmh." Ziva moaned. Tony, when he tried, was an excellent cook.

A short time later they were seated on their bed eating, along with Arianya, who'd been brought home from day care by Ducky.

The next few days followed a similar pattern. Ziva would only get out of bed to use the bathroom, and to shower. Tony and Arianya stayed home with her, and spent their days reading, playing board games, coloring, and watching movies. Finally, on Friday Ziva was allowed out of bed, but with strict orders to take it easy. She was content to sit outside on the patio, and on Saturday the team came over for a cookout. Now it was Sunday evening, and Ziva knew Tony was worried about her. Tomorrow Dr. Rosen would give them information that could forever change their lives.

"I am fine, Tony. No matter what happens, I know you will be beside me, and that we will get through it together." she finally answered Tony's question.

(TIVA)

AN: OK Guys, I have had so many people adding this to their alert list, but not too many reviews, soooo, COME ON! Give me some love already!!!!!!!


	19. Test Results

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I felt the need for some smut! The first part is one page long, the smut is nearly four pages, soooo......ENJOY!

(TIVA)

The next morning, Tony and Ziva took Arianya to day care before heading over to Bethesda Medical Center. They walked, holding hands, into building 9, and headed up to Dr. Rosen's office. A short time later Annie called them in. She weighed Ziva and noted the 3 pound gain for the last month. Then she took Ziva's blood pressure, and noted that it's slightly high.

"Alright, Dr. Rosen will be with you in a moment." she said leaving the room.

"Tony," Ziva asked, from where she is sitting on the exam table. "please hold me?"

Immediately, Tony moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head softly, one hand moving to her hair. He was so grateful that she'd been so open with him this last month. In the past she had always seemed so strong and independent. Since they discovered her pregnancy however, she had shown him a whole new side of herself. One full of self-doubt and depreciation, and amazingly she looked to him for reassurance and encouragement. While he hated that she felt like that about herself, it was a wonderful feeling to be the strong one for a change. He felt like Johnny Weissmuller in all those old Tarzan movies. He wanted to thump on his chest and roar.

"Anytime, Sweet Cheeks, all you have to do is ask." he told her.

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Dr. Rosen came in. They exchanged greetings, and then at the doctor's suggestion, they got down to it.

"I know how hard it is to wait for these results, so we're going to go over them first, then check you out physically. Now I can go into great detail, or just give you the bottom line. Which do you prefer?" she asked.

"Bottom line." Tony replied immediately, knowing that Ziva needed to know as soon as possible.

"Well, the bottom line is that the two of you do not carry any common recessive genes, so the baby, and any future children you may have, are _**not**_ in danger of being born with a genetic disorder." Dr. Rosen told them, smiling.

For a moment neither reacted, both wondering if what they'd heard was real or fantasy. Tony recovered first, grinning widely. He nodded his head at the doctor, then turned to his beautiful wife.

"Zi?" he queried, seeing her blank look.

"I ...," she paused, then turned to the doctor. "Y-you are certain?"

Dr. Rosen smiled softly. She'd seen this reaction in patients before. Having braced themselves for the worst, they were afraid to trust a positive outcome. "Yes, Ziva, I am absolutely, 100% percent certain."

Ziva turned to Tony smiling as tears of relief streamed down her face. With a broken sob, she threw herself into his arms, laughing.

Tony gripped her around the waist, and twirled in a circle. Setting her down, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He tilted her head back and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her over and over, before hugging her to his body tightly.

(TIVA)

Driving home, her left hand held in Tony's right, Ziva couldn't stop smiling. All of the fear and anxiety of the last month was gone. Dr. Rosen had relieved it all with her earlier words _'so the baby, and any future children you may have, are __**not **__in danger of being born with a genetic disorder'_, _'strong and steady heartbeat', _and _'no lingering effects from last week's incident'._

She was permitting Ziva to return to work, although she had limited her to no more than an eight hour shift per day. She was also limiting Ziva's exercise program. Ziva was giving up running for the duration of the pregnancy, and instead was going to swim laps daily, join a yoga class for expectant moms, and Tony had agreed to walk with her three times a week.

For his part, Tony was pleased Ziva wouldn't be out running by herself. He had been running with her, until Arianya had moved in with them. Since they couldn't leave the then three-year-old alone, Tony had agreed to stay with her while Ziva ran, however he hadn't been really comfortable with his pregnant wife out running all alone. He was also pleased when Dr. Rosen had lifted the week old ban on sex. It had been hell sleeping next to Ziva all week, and not being able to make love to her. Now as he pulled into their garage he knew exactly how he wanted to spend the free time they had until Arianya had to be picked up from day care.

He climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He closed the door behind Ziva, who'd already climbed out, and trapped her between his body and the mustang.

"Did you want something, Tony?" Ziva asked her voice low and seductive. She'd seen the looks he'd been giving her, and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I want you, Zee-vah." Tony replied, his hands settling one on her hip, the other tangling in the waterfall of dark curls at the top of her neck. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers in a barely there kiss.

Ziva whimpered and nipped at his lower lip. After a week without sex, Ziva was just as eager as, if not more than, Tony.

Tony pulled on her hair lightly, drawing her head back and trailing kisses along her jawline, chin and neck. Ziva moaned loudly and, bracing her hands on his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his waist. Even through the two layers of their denim jeans, she could feel his burgeoning erection rubbing against her sensitive core.

Tony cupped her rounded bottom, nibbling on her earlobe, and turned around, heading into the house. He slammed the door shut and pressed Ziva up against it. He slid one hand up to grip the hem of her shirt, and proceeded to pull it up and over her head. He tossed it aside and nipped her collarbone.

Meanwhile, Ziva unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed him back slightly, then raised her arms so he could pull her top off. Immediately, her hands went to shoulders and pushed his shirt off. Tony shook it off one arm, and then switched hands on her bottom, and shook off it off the other. It landed on the floor somewhere behind him.

Ziva's hands instantly went to Tony's chest, her fingers raking through the coarse hair covering his pecs. Her palms grazed his pebble-like nipples, and Tony hissed in response, causing a flood of molten desire to gather between her legs.

Again Tony turned, and keeping one eye on where he was walking, he carried Ziva through the mud room and into the kitchen, while keeping his lips on her neck. He settled her lightly on the breakfast bar and buried his face in her breasts. His mouth moved to capture the rock hard nipple of her left breast, while his left hand rolled her right nipple with his palm. His right hand slid up her back to unclasp the white silk bra covering her. He slipped it off with her help, and tossed it away.

He stopped for a moment to study her. Bare from the waist up, her breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing, a rosy flush covered her cheeks, her eyes were darkened to the point that he couldn't tell where her pupils ended and her irises started. _Beautiful_, he thought.

"You are so beautiful, Ziva." he told her, his words echoing his thoughts. He brought his mouth back to her breasts and began to lave them alternately. His hands slid over her body, her legs and back, causing her to arch into him.

Tony continued focusing on her breasts, knowing that Ziva was one of those women who could climax simply by having her breasts stimulated, and even more so now that her pregnancy caused them to be more sensitive. After a few minutes he heard her breath catch. Her body stiffened and she cried out.

"Oh God! Ton-eeee!"

Tony held her, and continued to stroke her body, as she slowly came back to earth. When her breathing slowed, he pulled her to him, once again cupping her bottom. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and he turned and carried her through the living room.

As he strode past the sofa in front of the fireplace, he perched her on the back and bent down to remove her shoes and socks. He stood and took her in his arms again, kissing her deeply. While his mouth plundered hers, he kicked off his shoes, and then toed off his socks. Then he cupped her bottom and headed out into the entryway.

He set Ziva on the first step, kissing her deeply. As their tongues dueled Ziva ran her hands up and down the muscles of Tony's back. She raked one finger nail down Tony's spine as they broke apart, and growled softly at him.

Tony chuckled and slid his hands down to unbutton Ziva's jeans. Ziva laughed when he dropped to his knees and used his mouth to slide down the zipper, then ran her hands through his hair. Tony released the zipper tab, and turned his attention to her navel. First he swirled his tongue around the depression, then he swiftly thrust it in and out until Ziva moaned loudly.

Tony slipped his hands around her back and down over her shapely behind, sliding her jeans off. Ziva obligingly lifted her feet, one after the other, out of them, and then retreated up a few steps. Tony growled, and after tossing her jeans somewhere behind him, followed her up the steps. When he caught up with her, Ziva crushed her lips to his in a hot, demanding kiss. Her hands, at his waist, slipped around front, and attacked the fastening on his jeans. Then she moved them back to his waist and pushed the denims down. She pulled away and moved up to the carpeted landing. Tony growled again, when she moved away, his pants now around his knees. He moved to follow her, lifting one leg at a time, and kicking off the offending garment.

Ziva stopped him on the step below the landing, by again bringing her lips to his. Her hands slipped up from his waist to toy with the hair on his chest. Although she teased him mercilessly about being overly hairy, Ziva loved tangling her fingers through the coarse forest spread over his chest and narrowing as it dipped beneath his boxers.

She continued roaming her hands up over his shoulders, then down his back. She slipped her index fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and pulling her mouth free, dropped to her knees taking his last bit of clothing with her. Tony stepped out of them and Ziva tossed them out over the railing, her attention focused on his erection. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and darted her tongue out and over the tip.

Above her, Tony groaned, his hands tangled in her hair. Ziva's tongue swirled over the head of his penis, and Tony's hands tightened into fists.

"Ziva," he gasped, and a feeling of power surged through her.

She stood and stepped back from him, before hitching her thumbs under the edge of her silky white thong and drawing them down. She kicked them off with no regard as to where they landed. Then she dropped to her knees and presented her backside to him.

Tony stepped up onto the landing, and dropped to his knees behind her. He ran a finger down her spine, grinning when she arched her back away from his hand in response.

"T-to-nee," she groaned in frustration, "b-bev-ahhk-asha."

Tony's hands gripped her waist and he slowly entered her. At first he teased her, slowly sliding just into her, and then out again. Ziva tried pushing back against him to take him deeper, but Tony wouldn't allow it, his hands holding her in place.

Suddenly he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt, and Ziva screamed in pleasure. Just as quickly Tony withdrew, and returned to slow, shallow thrust. Even as Ziva groaned, wanting him to take her hard and fast, she knew this was what she wanted. She had presented herself to him in, for her, the most erotic position. It was primitive, and animalistic, with Ziva in the most submissive position she could imagine. For her, it was a show of how much she loved and trusted him.

Tony continued his assault on her, teasing her mercilessly, driving her her higher and higher. Each time he plunged into her deeply, he hit that spot just in front of her cervix, knowing that when she reached her climax, it would be intense.

As their breathing quickened, he reached around cupping her breast with one hand, while his other found her clitoris. His fingers slowly circled the tiny nub, until he knew Ziva was at the edge of the precipice, then his fingers closed over it tightly pinching both, her nipple and the tiny bundle of nerves simultaneously.

Ziva felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over her and screamed loudly. Beyond words, it was a primitive cry of profound ecstasy. Her sweat coated body stiffened, her face flushed, and her internal muscles clamped down hard on Tony, milking him, and sending him spiraling with her.

Tony continued plunging into her, and when his fingers again clamped down on her once more, Ziva screamed out again. A tsunami of pleasure overrode her previous climax and her entire body shuddered as wave after wave battered her. She collapsed on the floor, Tony sinking down with her. He rolled them to their sides, spooning her to keep their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible.

Tony kept his hands positioned on her nipple and clitoris, knowing he could send her flying one last time. He gently circled both her sensitive clitoris, and diamond hard nipple, kissing her neck and shoulder, tasting the sweat from her skin. Their breathing began to slow, his faster than hers, as aftershocks of pleasure still washed over her.

Tony sped his fingers up, increasing the pressure they exerted, and Ziva gasped in response. Her hips began to move, rocking on his semi-erect penis deep inside her. Then Tony's fingers again clamped down on their tender targets and Ziva screamed again as another climax shot through her body.

After awhile, Tony slipped from her body and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her up the rest of the stairs, and into their bedroom. He pulled down the blankets and settled her in their bed, then climbed in next to her. She turned to face him, small shudders still coursing through her body. Placing a hand on his cheek, she kissed his jaw before brushing her lips over his.

"You, Anthony DiNozzo, are an incredible lover." she told him, then she snuggled into his chest, totally spent, and let sleep overtake her.

(TIVA)

AN: OK folks, you know the routine, press the button and see the monkey smile! No! Wait! That's not right! It's see the _author_ smile! Now seriously, this story is getting nearly 200 hits per chapter, yet I'm only averaging 9 reviews per chapter! **_I WANT MORE!_** (Stamps her foot and pouts like a two-year-old!!!!) Please, if you're reading, tell me what you like, or what you didn't, just tell me something. And as always, thanks to those who took the time to review last time, especially the first timers!


	20. Accident

Tim McGee sighed with relief when Tony was forced to stop throwing paper balls at him to answer his ringing telephone.

"NCIS, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how may I help you?" Tony said smiling.

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Officer Gallen, with Bethesda Police Department." came the deep voiced reply.

"Uh, what can I do for you, Officer Gallen?" Tony asked confused. The team didn't have any cases in common with Bethesda PD.

"Sir, I calling to inform you that your wife and daughter were involved in an auto accident."

Tony stood up quickly, his chair slamming into the file cabinet behind his desk, and began gearing up. "How bad?"

"Apparently their car was struck by an SUV driven by a drunk driver."

"I didn't ask what happened," Tony yelled, "I asked how badly they were injured?" All around the office agents stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo, I don't have that information."

"What hospital?" Tony demanded. Gibbs, having heard Tony's side of the conversation, quickly grabbed his gear and came to stand in front of the younger man.

"Holy Cross in Silver Spring."

Tony slammed the receiver down as soon as the man answered. He began running to the elevator, Gibbs at his side.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"A drunk hit their car. Paramedics took them to Holy Cross." Tony replied as he stepped into the elevator, not even waiting for the doors to fully open. Gibbs was right behind him.

"I'll drive."

Tony nodded, knowing that Gibbs would get them there faster than he could.

(TIVA)

As Gibbs drove the twenty minute drive in ten minutes, Tony let his mind wander to how well things had been going the last few months. When Dr. Rosen had told them that the baby was going to be fine, Ziva had finally relaxed and began to enjoy being pregnant. Just two weeks later they had been forced to go shopping for maternity clothes. Ziva had predictably, been putting it off, saying that the maternity clothes she'd seen just were too cutsie, and just weren't for her.

Tony had agreed and then dragged her to A Pea in the Pod, in the Mall at White Flint. She had been delightfully surprised at their offerings; cargo pants, boot cut denims, side ruched tee shirts, tanks, long sleeve crew necks, and cardigans. After a few minutes Tony had taken Arianya upstairs to the Pottery Barn, and left Ziva to pick out whatever she wanted.

After looking around a bit Arianya cajoled Tony into buying her a new doll. He really couldn't resist when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and stuck out her lower lip. So they ended up purchasing Lucy, a cloth doll, with a tuft of black hair. Tony then headed to the Godiva Chocolatier and purchased a package of dark truffle heart biscuits, a package of petite mousse biscuits, and a canister of dark chocolate cocoa for Ziva. Another stop at Bed, Bath and Beyond for an exotic coconut gift pack, and Tony headed back to A Pea in the Pod. He spotted Ziva immediately, sitting on a bench just outside the doorway, surrounded by several bags. She smiled up at him, and after a quick kiss, Tony picked up the bags and herded his girls to the Cheesecake Factory for lunch.

In July, Ziva had thrown him a surprise birthday party. They had spent a wonderful afternoon barbecuing and swimming in their backyard with the team, Ziva's father and Aunt Nettie, and a few friends. Ziva had presented Tony with two autographed photos of Jack Nicholson, from his roles in The Shining, and A Few Good Men, which he loved. The best present he received though, had happened two weeks earlier when he'd first felt Peanut kicking. Ziva had experienced it nearly a month earlier, but the kicks were too soft to be felt from the outside, until then.

In August, Arianya's adoption had been finalized. Tony was surprised at how attached he'd become to the little girl. Yes he loved her because she was Ziva's niece, but he realized that he also loved her for herself. She was an incredibly smart, adorable, loving child, and she amazed him everyday. Just before the court date she'd started telling everyone that she was going to "be a 'Merican" and her new name was "Arianya Dee-Nozzo."

September became 'baby month'. One Saturday, Tony invited the team over for a 'nursery party'. By the end of the day the room had been painted a pale yellow, a cherry wood crib had been assembled, while the matching dresser was filled with adorable little onesies, socks, sleepers and gowns, a changing pad was placed on it's top and a diaper bag was filled, and hung nearby on the wall. Ziva had decided on a rain forest jungle theme, and using a stencil set, Abby had spent the afternoon painting various baby animals around the room. Ziva ended up in tears when she saw it completed.

The next day she and Tony had made a list of baby names they liked. They were cuddled together in bed, with the baby name book.

"I don't want to name Peanut after me if he's a boy." Tony said, his hands rubbing circles on Ziva's swollen belly.

"Why not?" Ziva asked as settled more firmly against his chest, the book in her hand.

"I want him to be his own person, and not have an image he feels the need to live up to." Tony explained, feeling a series of gentle kicks under his hand. "Besides," he continued. "Judaism is matrilineal, so I thought we'd give the baby a Hebrew name."

Ziva smiled up at him. "That is very sweet of you, Tony, but Peanut is also Israeli, American and Italian. Should we not honor those limbs of Peanuts heritage as well?"

Tony burst out laughing. "Branches, Zi, not limbs. And in America children often have names that reflect their ethnic backgrounds. Being Jewish is pretty much synonymous with being Israeli, and DiNozzo is obviously an Italian surname."

"You have given this some thought." Ziva replied. "Alright, we will give Peanut a Hebrew name."

They spent an hour of fun looking through the book and picking out their favorites. Of course, Tony made several jokes about some of the more obscure names like Abner, Beathag, Gadalyahu, Lemuela, Ofer, and Shadrach. They did however, pick several they liked; Adina, Chayim, Kelila, Matai, and Shai.

Tony was pulled from his reverie when Gibbs pulled into the hospital parking lot, and then a spot just outside the emergency room entrance. They both hurried inside, and up to the registration desk.

"My wife and daughter were in an accident, Arianya and Ziva DiNozzo?" Tony blurted out immediately.

The receptionist looked through her list and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but there's no one by that name here."

Seeing Tony's panic, Gibbs stepped in. "Try the last name of David, D-A-V-I-D."

"Oh yes," the young woman immediately replied. "is that incorrect?"

"Yes," Tony replied, "that's my wife's maiden name, but it doesn't matter right now. Can I see them?"

"I'll let the doctor's know you're here and someone should be right out." The brunette replied as she stood up and walked towards the door at the back of the cubicle. She was back within moments, and a minute later the security door opened to reveal a female nurse.

"Mister DiNozzo, I'm Maxine Daley. Please accept my apologies, we used the names given to us by the paramedics. Now your daughter suffered superficial lacerations and a broken right arm. Right now she's in the Pediatric E.R., but she'll be going to the casting room shortly."

Tony nodded as he and Gibbs followed her down the hallway, past the nurses station, and into an exam room. What he saw both broke his heart and answered his prayers.

Arianya was sitting on a stretcher in her undershirt and panties, silent tears running down her face. She looked frightened and alone. There were several small cuts on her face and hands. Her right arm rested on a small table, and Tony could see the lump, midway between her elbow and wrist, where it was obviously broken. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks that his little girl was basically alright. In the time since she'd come into his life, Tony had fallen completely in love with hid daughter, despite her biological parentage.

"Tateleh," he called softly.

Arianya looked up and saw him, a look of relief crossed over her face as she called out.

"Daddy!" she held out her left arm.

Tony quickly crossed the small space and leaned down so he could wrap her in his arms. She clung to him with her left arm, her hand clutching his jacket. She sobbed against his shoulder, uttering a stream of Hebrew too fast for him to follow.

After a few moments Tony had calmed the four-year-old down by rubbing her back and whispering reassurances. He spoke with the doctor and left her in Gibbs care while he went to see Ziva.

"Your wife is in our Acute Care E.R., she has a small laceration on her forehead and possibly a broken wrist." Maxine conveyed the information she'd gathered while Tony was with Arianya. "More importantly, however, is that she was in labor upon arrival."

"But the baby's not due for another four weeks." Tony responded as they walked through a set of doors into another area of the Emergency Department.

"Her doctor is aware of that, your wife was on her way to see Dr. Rosen at the time of the accident. When she arrived, she was already eight centimeters dilated. We're prepping her for delivery now." She explained, stopping in front of an exam room. She opened the door and ushered Tony in.

His head was swirling, trying to process everything, but when Tony walked into the room everything clicked. His eyes located Ziva instantly, and then she looked up and their eyes locked. Tony saw all of Ziva's emotions in that one moment. The most prominent were fear and relief. Fear for Peanut's health, and relief that he was there with her.

(TIVA)

AN: OK so Peanut's on the way! No I'm not asking for votes of a boy vs. girl, this is MY story, so just read it and love it! LOL! Seriously though, I can't believe this story is so long. I had a simple idea that has totally snowballed. I'm hoping those of you who like it will tell me 'cause we're nearly done, just a few chapters left. Three or four, five tops. So come on, give me some love! Push that button and send me a review. *****Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, and most especially to those who were first timers!


	21. Accident Pt 2

AN: Sorry this took so long, but it was actually a b**** to write. Hope you all like it! Ughhhh! Sorry, due to errors I ended up loading this chapter 3 times!!!!, but I am neurotic and wanted it to be perfect.

(TIVA)

Ziva sighed and sat on a stool while rubbing her aching back. For the last two days she'd been working hard to get everything ready for when she had the baby. Tony had been furious with her.

"Geez, Zi! You should be resting. We've got a lot of time to finish getting everything ready." he'd scolded her last night.

"Not so long, Tony. Only four weeks until my due date." she'd argued back.

"Sweet Cheeks," he replied as his hands gently massaged her shoulders. "please, humor me. I promise you, this weekend, I'll help you get everything done that you have on your list, ok?"

Ziva sighed, leaning into him. "I can not help it, Tony. I can not explain it, but I just .... I need to finish, Tony. There is still a lot that I have to get done, and I am quite capable of doing it. I am not made of a window."

"Glass, you're not made of glass," Tony automatically corrected, receiving an elbow to the ribs for his trouble.

Tony groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Alright. Could you at least promise me something?" At her nod, he continued. "Just don't try to do everything all at once. Take a break every now and then, and sit with your feet up, and leave anything requiring heavy lifting for me, ok?"

Ziva turned in his arms, her own going up to circle his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I promise, My Furry Bear. I will try to relax a bit, and I will sit with my feet up."

He continued looking at her, waiting for the rest. She rolled her eyes and growled softly. "_**And**_ I will leave the heavy lifting for you to do this weekend."

Tony smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you."

Ziva just sighed. She hated giving up her independence. If she weren't pregnant, Tony wouldn't dare ask her to not do any heavy lifting, and she certainly wouldn't agree to. As much as she loved Peanut, she couldn't wait to have all these restrictions lifted, and for everyone to stop coddling her.

Fortunately, she'd accomplished most of what was on her list already. Today she had cooked the last three meals, bringing the total now in the freezer to sixteen. Then she'd put the last few items in her bag for the hospital, and into Arianya's bag. Ducky and Jordan had agreed to keep her at their house whilst Ziva was in the hospital.

Both bags were now in Ziva's new Chevy Cobalt. Tony had insisted that her Mini Cooper was too small, and he wanted her to have a new vehicle. He had nightmares about what could happen to her and the kids in an accident. He needed to know that they were safe. That's why he insisted on a chevy, he wanted the on-star feature in the event that Ziva was unable to speak.

As another Braxton-Hicks contraction began Ziva winced. She had been experiencing them on and off for several months, but they seemed different the last few days. At first she'd thought they were real labor pains, but they'd stopped when her back ache increased, and when they came back, they didn't follow the pattern she'd been told to expect. Their timing was inconsistent, although they did get closer together, overall. Due to this occurring over the last two days, she'd simply dismissed them as false labor pains. Now she was beginning to wonder.

She grabbed her pad and pen intending to record the contraction, but when she glanced at the clock she realized it was time to go pick Arianya up from preschool. She tossed the pad and pen aside, grabbed her keys and purse, and waddled out to the garage.

When she returned, she was busy fixing lunch for Arianya. Although she usually ate with the little girl, today she just wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt a bit sick to her stomach. After Arianya finished eating, Ziva directed her towards the loveseat in front of the tv. Then she put on a Disney video, Mulan, and laid down on the sofa.

Arianya fell asleep in the first five minutes the movie was playing. Ziva smiled sleepily. They had both stayed up late last night so that they could spend some time with Tony. He had been gone since Monday morning, working a big case. Gibbs had sent the team home at nine o'clock, telling them all to get some rest. After Tony had given Arianya her bath, he'd read her two stories. Then he'd joined Ziva in their room and climbed into bed beside her. He'd spent the next hour making love to her, before she fell asleep cradled in his arms.

Ziva stifled a yawn, adjusting her weight, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. She was hoping to alleviate some of her backache by taking some of the weight off it, and finally settled on her side. She closed her eyes and was soon snoring softly.

(TIVA)

Ziva woke suddenly, a wave of nausea washing over her. She struggled to sit up, then to a standing position. Then she rushed to the half-bath off of the mudroom. She bent over, supporting her weight on the vanity, and became violently sick.

Her throat was burning, her eyes tearing up, she clutched her hair in one hand, and continued to lean on the sink with the other, then she felt a contraction wash over her. She gasped in pain, as it stole her breath.

When it was over she flushed the toilet and turned around, sliding down her pants. She spent the next few minutes sitting there as her body continued to empty itself in preparation of delivering her baby. Finally, after another strong contraction, she cleaned herself up and hurried out to the living room.

She picked up the phone and dialed Tony's cell. She groaned a few moments later when a recorded message told her he was unavailable. She tried Gibbs' and received the same message. They must be in the field, somewhere where their cell phones didn't have service. Frustrated, she quickly places a call to Dr. Rosen's office.

The next ten minutes were spent waking Arianya, and getting them both into coats and shoes, then out to, and buckled into, the car. They were delayed by another contraction, and Ziva's struggle to put on her shoes, thankfully Arianya helped.

Ziva pulled out of their cul-de-sac and onto the main road. At the corner she considered her options. The beltway was generally the fastest route, but at this time of day traffic would be heavy causing delays. Finally making a decision, Ziva pulled ahead, having decided to stay on the local roads.

She turned right onto Inwood Ave., and then took the first left onto Dennis Ave. As she approached the intersection at Georgia Ave., she experienced another contraction and pulled off to the side until it passed. When she pulled back out into traffic, she stayed in the right lane in anticipation of turning right onto Georgia Ave. She waited for the green arrow and then eased out into the intersection.

Suddenly she heard horns blaring and tires screeching. Then her car was struck and chaos ensued. She felt a sharp pain on her forehead, and then her left arm. She heard metal crunching, glass breaking, and Arianya screaming. Her airbag deployed and the car came to a stop, crunched between a red pickup and a light pole.

For a few moments her vision was reduced to a blur of colors, her hearing nothing but a dull ringing, and then her senses returned in a cacophonic kaleidoscope. Her cracked windshield, the voice of the on-star operator, the acrid smell of the airbag, a man knocking on the passenger side window, Arianya crying, another sharp contraction, and a surge of moisture between her legs.

As she panted through the contraction, her Mossad training kicked in, and in her mind she prioritized her next actions. First she responded to the on-star operator, informing her that she was in labor, and that her water had broken. Next, she turned her attention to the man at the window, which she lowered, and then turned the engine off. She removed her seat belt and asked him to check on Arianya as she spoke softly to he little girl in Hebrew.

Due to her vehicle being wedged between the pickup and the light pole, Adam, the man at the window, explained that he couldn't get into the car.

"She has some small cuts, that's really all I can see" he told Ziva, studying Arianya through the window. "Just hang on, help should be here soon."

"Tateleh, ma haba'ayah? Ha-eem atah patsoo'a? _(Darling, what is wrong? Are you injured?)_" she asked, studying Arianya in the rear view mirror when the little girl continued crying.

She watched as the the frightened girl nodded and held up her right arm.

"Hurts, Momma," she whimpered.

"Ani yoda'at, Neshomeleh. Savlanut, Tateleh. _(I know, Sweetheart. Patience, Darling) _Soon police and firemen will be here to help us, yes?"

"Daddy?"

"No, Tei-yerinkeh _(Dearest)_, not daddy, but others who will help us."

Ziva had no sooner finished saying that, than they heard the sirens. Distant at first, they soon grew incredibly loud as the first responders arrived.

A few minutes later a Silver Spring LEO replaced Adam at the passenger window. Ziva explained to him that she was an NCIS agent and had him secure her purse, which contained her service weapon, badge and picture identification. More sirens were heard, and then the LEO allowed an EMT to take his place.

She was a young blonde with bright blue eyes, and an easy, comforting manner. She listened quietly as Ziva explained that she was in labor, that she'd been on her way to Dr. Rosen's office, that her water had broken just after the crash, and that her contractions were now much stronger and closer together. She quickly assessed Ziva's injuries, then climbed into the back seat to evaluate Arianya.

Meanwhile, the firemen were working on extricating them. It took a fair amount of time, to have the pickup truck removed, and then, using the jaws of life, to open the car doors, but finally, Ziva and Arianya were removed from the vehicle.

Both were secured on back boards until the hospital could rule out any spinal injuries. Arianya's right arm was splinted, as was Ziva's left wrist, and her forehead was bandaged. Her labor had progressed at an alarming rate, and she had spent the majority of the forty-five minutes, in excruciating pain, and cursing in multiple languages.

Thankfully, the ambulance ride to the hospital was very short, just over three minutes. Then Ziva was being wheeled inside. She closed her eyes as another contraction washed over her body, panting as she'd learned in lamaze class. She felt the stretcher come to a stop, and then several pairs of strong hands moved her onto the hospital cot.

She heard the EMT relaying her vitals, information about her pregnancy, and her current condition. Then she opened her eyes and saw a familiar face leaning over her.

"Hi, Ziva, I'm Dr. Benoit, and I'll be taking care of you today." came a soft, soothing voice.

Ziva swallowed her surprise at seeing Jeanne, more worried about her daughter and the baby she was carrying. "My daughter?" she asked, the worry flashing in her eyes.

"She would have been taken to our Pediatric E.R. I'll have someone find out about her." Jeanne reassured her. She nodded to a nurse, and then made short work of checking Ziva for a cervical-spine injury. Meanwhile, another nurse was cutting off Ziva's clothes, and as soon as she cleared Ziva of a spinal injury, Jeanne checked the progress of Ziva's labor. She had experienced several contractions while they worked on her, and it was obvious to everyone that she would be delivering soon.

The nurse returned and told Ziva that Arianya, while obviously upset, had no major injuries. Jeanne informed her that she was now eight plus centimeters dilated, and had the nurses get her ready for delivery. She explained that she was calling the NICU to have someone come down to care for the baby. She asked Ziva a few questions about her pregnancy, and Ziva gave her her due date and informed her of her earlier bleeding and the possibility of RH incompatibility.

While Jeanne stepped aside to get ready, Ziva was left alone with her thoughts. She was in pain, worried, and afraid. Right now she wanted Tony more than anything in the world.

A few moments later, she miraculously felt his presence. The door had opened, and turning, Ziva's chocolate orbs collided with his forest green ones. She held out a hand to him as relief washed over her.

(TIVA)

AN: So? What'd you think? Push that little button and let me know!!!!! I really need to feel the love. I have to spend all day Saturday at the local Auditorium with my daughter's cheerleading squad, for competition! All day with 17 twelve and thirteen year olds!!!!!!


	22. Happy Birthday!

Their gazes locked in silent communication. In a matter of seconds each knew what the other was thinking and feeling. She held out her hand to him, and suddenly he was there, beside her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, his right hand threading through her curls, his left wrapped around her right one.

"Never scare me like that again." he whispered against her lips while looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I will try my best, My Love." she replied, smiling softly. "You have seen Arianya, yes?" She already knew the answer, he wouldn't be here with her if he hadn't, she just needed him to tell her their little girl was alright.

"I have. She's got a broken arm and she's scared, but she's going to be fine. They're putting on a cast now. Gibbs is with her." Tony replied, answering her questions before she could ask.

She sighed, then closed her eyes as another contraction started. She squeezed his hand, hard, and moaned softly.

"T-tony, I ..., I have t-to ..., t-tell you ...," she was panting, trying to tell him about Jeanne, as the pain increased.

Tony brushed her hair back from her face. "Shh, Zi. Whatever it is can wait." Then he heard it.

"Tony?!?"

His head snapped around, and his eyes fell on one of the few people he had hoped to never see again in his lifetime.

"Jeanne?!?"

Jeanne Benoit, his ex-undercover girlfriend, the woman who tried to frame him for murder, was treating Ziva?!? Oh God! What if she did something to harm Ziva or the baby? No way. No way was he going to let her touch his wife, however, before he could say anything he felt Ziva tug on his hand.

He turned back to see her concerned gaze on him. Again their eyes locked and Ziva read his fears while conveying soothing comfort.

"Jeanne has been taking good care of us, Tony," she told him, her splinted left hand going to rest on her swollen stomach.

"I'll have the doctor from L&D take over when they get here, Tony," Jeanne told him, correctly reading the situation. "but right now, Ziva, I need you to take a deep breath, hold it and bear down." Jeanne indicated the machine at Ziva's bedside which was monitoring her contractions.

Ziva, feeling the contraction growing stronger, followed Jeanne's instructions, and what she'd learned in Lamaze class, and took a deep breath. She let it out, then took another, and holding it, brought her chin to her chest, and began to push. Beside her, a nurse began counting to ten while Jeanne called out encouragements from between her legs.

(TIVA)

Twenty minutes later, a sweat soaked Ziva was still pushing. Beside her, Tony had been wonderful, issuing encouragements, wiping her forehead with a cool, damp cloth one of the nurses had provided, and holding her hand. He had been incredibly patient, considering Ziva had been swearing at him in several different languages.

"Not much longer, Ziva, just a few more big pushes," Jeanne told her.

Ziva glared at Tony's ex, wanting nothing more than to torture the woman for hours on end.

Ziva replied with a string of curses in Arabic. She had known that giving birth would be extremely painful, however, she'd expected her Mossad training and experiences would help her get through it. She had been wrong. Despite having been shot, stabbed, tortured, and having several broken bones, she was finding the birthing experience much more painful than all the others combined. She moaned as another wave of pain began to wash over her. She bore down again concentrating on Tony's voice.

"That's it ,Zi. You're doing great, Honey. I'm so proud of you."

Ziva drew strength from his voice, something she had been doing since their first year together. The pain increased along with the pressure in her pelvic region, and she knew the baby was moving down, closer to being born. Suddenly she screamed as her vaginal open stretched to allow the baby's head to pass through. It felt as if she were being ripped open.

"Keep pushing," Jeanne called to her. "the heads almost out. Just a little more. That's it. Stop pushing, Ziva."

Ziva relaxed, and Tony kissed her hand. The nurse on her other side instructed her to breathe through the contraction while Jeanne cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth.

A few moments later, following Jeanne's instructions, Ziva was pushing again. Her screams mingled with Tony's words of encouragement as once again her body stretched around the baby's shoulders. Then there was a squiggly feeling as the rest of the baby's body was expelled.

"It's a girl," Jeanne announced.

Tony released Ziva's hand and then he proceeded to cut the umbilical cord when Jeanne offered. Jeanne held her up for Ziva to see. Ziva looked at her daughter as her tiny cries filled the air. She had a head full of dark curls, bright green eyes, and a rosebud mouth.

"Shalom, qatan mal'ach sheli, _(Hello, my Little Angel)_" Ziva crooned, tears rolling over her cheeks. Then Jeanne passed her over to the NICU doctor.

The next half hour passed quickly. The pediatrician looked over Peanut before placing her in Ziva's arms. They kept an eye on her breathing for awhile, as she was a premie, they were concerned about her lung development. While they checked the baby over, Ziva delivered the afterbirth and was cleaned up a bit by the nurses.

Tony, at Ziva's insistence, stayed with the baby while the doctors checked her out. He watched as the nurses dried her off, observed her skin color, recorded her pulse rate, checked her muscle tone and crying reflex. The doctor told him her one minute Apgar was a seven, which was in the normal range.

Next the nurse weighed her, 5 lbs. 3 oz., and measured her length, 16 ¼ in., and head circumference, then took her footprints and attached an ankle band. They wrapped her in a blanket and slipped on a tiny pink hat. The nurse then put ointment in her eyes to protect against infection. A second check of her Apgar was a nine, almost perfect. Then she was carried over to Ziva.

"Does she have a name?" the nurse asked.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look, then he nodded,indicating that it was Ziva's choice. She smiled.

"Ken, yes. She is Kelila Shai DiNozzo."

"That's beautiful. What's it mean?" Jeanne asked.

"Kelila means utterly perfect, and Shai is gift, and that is exactly what she is, a perfect gift from God." Ziva replied.

(TIVA)

Tony stood in the doorway of the darkened room watching his family sleep. He smiled as his gaze traveled over Arianya, curled up on the sleeper sofa with her teddy bear, to Kelila Shai, her tiny mouth working as she slept, and finally coming to rest on Ziva, who was snoring softly. A nurse had commented earlier on how he was surrounded by females, and he'd laughed. If she only knew how apropos it was for him, Anthony DiNozzo, a man who loved women, and everything about them, to be the only male in the family.

(TIVA)

AN: First, my apologies on this taking so long. For some reason it was very difficult to write. I felt I was walking a fine line between glossing it over, and being too graphic.

I used for the meanings. I know some other sites list Kelila as meaning Victorious or crown of laurel, but I thought this meaning fit better for my story.

Now please, please tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should end it here, or add a bit more.


	23. Hello, Miss DiNozzo

Ziva woke to the wailing cry of the infant in he bassinet beside her bed. She groaned tiredly before struggling to a sitting position. She was surprised to find Tony already up and climbing from his warm bed. She watched through weary eyes, as her husband picked up the fussing baby and cradled her to his chest, then listened as he tried to quiet her.

"Shh, 'Lila (pronounced **LEE**-la), it's alright Daddy's got you," he soothed. "Let's let Mommy get a little more sleep, huh? I'll sing you your favorite song."

Ziva let out a choking sound as she tried to keep from laughing outright, and Tony's head snapped up. His green eyes collided with her brown ones, and he blushed, embarrassed.

"Tony, My Love, I do not think our daughter is old enough to be negotiated with yet. Thank you for trying, but she needs to nurse so bring her over" Ziva told him, holding out her arms.

Tony moved to sit next to her. "Unbutton first," he told her, using his chin to gesture to her nursing gown. He'd watched as the nurses helped her breastfeed through the night, and knew she wouldn't be able to get situated without help.

He jiggled 'Lila as his gaze locked onto Ziva's breasts. He still couldn't believe they were real. She had awakened earlier that morning appearing to have grown a full cup size over-night.

Ziva realized where he was looking and shook her head. When she had discovered this morning that her milk had come in, she'd known Tony was going to be like a cub in a candy store. No that wasn't right. Oh, well, she would ask him later, for now, it wasn't important.

"Tony?"

Finally looking at her face, Tony realized she was waiting for him to hand over the baby. He helped her get set up with 'Lila nursing on her right breast, then sat there watching. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He reached out and caressed the baby's soft curls.

"Daddy?" he heard a soft voice call to him. Turning, he saw Arianya sitting up in their bed on the foldout sofa. He watched as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, only to encounter the cast on her right arm.

Smiling, Tony stood up and went over to her. He plucked her from the bed and used his thumb to gently remove the 'sleepies' from the corners of her chocolate eyes.

"I see 'Lila, too," she told him forcefully, and he grinned. Upon meeting her baby sister yesterday, Arianya had been delighted. She'd squealed and giggled when the baby had opened her eyes and cooed. 'Lila was her baby, and she loved her completely, instantly and forever.

Tony silently thanked Gibbs, who'd persuaded the hospital officials to allow Arianya to spend the night with them; and the LEO from the accident, who'd not only secured Ziva's gun and badge, but he'd snagged her bag, and Arianya's, and brought them to the hospital.

He carried Arianya over and sat on the bed beside Ziva, with her sitting on his lap.

Ziva smiled at the sleepy-eyed toddler. "_Boker Tov, Tateleh_."

(TIVA)

"Ziva, Honey, sit down and let me do that," Tony reprimanded his wife, and gently moved her towards the chair.

"I can do it myself, Tony," she replied, while sitting down and allowing him to take over the task of packing her bag.

"A fact I am very aware of, Zi, however, you just had a baby, were involved in a serious auto accident, and ...."

Ziva thought of arguing with him, but both were interrupted by a tiny wail from the bassinet beside the bed. Before she could react, Tony moved to the bassinet and picked up the crying infant.

Ziva's heart flooded with love as she watched him cradle Kelila in his large hands. He was so gentle in his handling of the baby.

He smiled as he walked over. "Uh, I ah, think she might be hungry again."

"Mhm," Ziva agreed as she began to unfasten her shirt and nursing bra. "she does seem to have your appetite, Tony," she teased lovingly.

Tony nodded with a grin, and helped Ziva get situated. It wasn't easy to breastfeed with one arm in a cast. Since she couldn't support Kelila's weight with her left arm, Ziva needed to situate the infant on a feeding pillow. It was also difficult for her to maneuver the baby with only her right arm. However, Tony didn't mind helping, in fact, he loved watching his wife nurse their baby. He was just so grateful all his girls were safe and sound. It scared him to realize he could have lost them all in the accident.

Ziva smiled down at Kelila, the infants jaw working away, her tiny rosebud lips securely latched onto her mother's nipple. She thought of how wonderfully the team had welcomed the baby into their little family.

_Gibbs had been the first to arrive, followed shortly by Abby and McGee. Abby, of course, had been the first to hold Kelila, but only after nearly crushing Ziva in one of her famed hugs. She had been delighted with infant. _

_She had scooped up the baby and was oohing and ahhing over her. McGee stood beside her and looked on._

"_Oh, she is just so beautiful. She looks just like you Ziva, except she has Tony's eyes---" she was cut off as Kelila let out a mournful cry._

"_And his appetite," Ziva finished, smiling as she rose and took the baby. "It is time for her feeding."_

_McGee had blushed bright red while Ziva nursed, and had nervously held her afterwards. _

"_Um, guys, I think she uh, takes after Tony in another way," he told them when Kelila soiled her diaper. _

_Tony had quickly taken his daughter from the younger agent. "I got it, Zi."_

"_This I gotta see," McGee called out, following Tony to the changing table. He was obviously hoping to find something to tease Tony about._

_Abby shot Ziva a nervous look, but Ziva relaxed against the pillows. This was not the first time Tony had changed the baby, and he was surprisingly good at it._

_Ducky and Jordan had arrive just then, but Ziva had not missed Gibbs giving Tony a nod of approval, and telling him "Good job, DiNozzo." She had seen the look of pride in Tony's eyes and was grateful to Gibbs for his praise._

"Ready to switch?" Tony asked, jarring her from her thoughts.

Ziva nodded and with his help switched the baby to her other breast. Tony's hand gently cupped the baby's head. He gave Ziva a quick kiss and went back to packing, wanting to get his girls home as soon as possible.

(TIVA)

AN: Sorry this took so long, it seemed to take for ever. I have started a sequel and hope you'll all check it out. Now since this is the last chapter, I am hoping for a record number of reviews. Come on, let's tip the counter! LOL!


End file.
